The Stag Lives
by Tiggs1990
Summary: Ana Baratheon, black of hair, was aware that one day she would be married off. When her Father makes the match with the Starks in the North, it leads her down a path she had never seen for herself. Unwilling to believe in the traitorous actions of her Mother and Uncle, she fights to keep the slowly budding friendship with her betrothed alive, and her family's name untarnished.
1. Chapter 1

The Stag Lives

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the world that George R.R. Martin created!

So I have been hanging onto the fan fic for a while (much like the others I have published just recently) and figured I would put it out there to see what type of reactions it got. Please review to let me know!

* * *

Chapter One

Ana Baratheon

"It is un-nerving, is it not?" Ana's Mother's voice cut through the continuous drone of the carriage wheels as it rocked back and forth along the King's Road. They had been traveling for nearly three weeks now, and would be traveling for yet another before reaching the destination.

"What is, Mother?" Ana asked, her voice ever soft, as she glanced over towards her two younger, golden haired siblings. Ana smiled as she took them in, both looking exhausted as they sat to either side of her Mother. Tommen, though, had initially been ecstatic about traveling to the North, and had asked our Father countless questions about The Wall, Winterfell, and the Wildlings that lived there. It got to a point where Father had to gently request that Tommen stop with the questions, as in his excitement one would flow past his lips and another would start before he could get an answer.

"The North." Cersei replied, disdain clear in her voice. Ana shrugged her shoulders slightly, looking back out the carriage window to the rolling hills.

"It has a wild beauty to it that could appear un-nerving till one becomes accustomed." Ana agree with her Mother as she pressed out the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress absentmindedly.

"I do not see who would want to become accustomed." Cersei replied and Ana looked back to her.

"Catelyn Stark, Lord Stark's wife, was she not from the South?" Ana asked lightly then. "She no doubt has become accustomed, and from what Father says about the family, rather well."

"Catelyn Stark was also a Tully. She was not all that Southern in truth."

"She prays to the same Gods that we do, still does from what I've heard. Lord Stark had a Septon built specially for her in Winterfell. She can't be entirely Northern if that is the case." Ana replied, and her Mother smiled a little in concession.

"Forgive me, Ana. I fear this trip has not worn on me well and I am a little ill tempered as a result." She sighed, and Ana nodded, reaching across and taking her hand, squeezing it gently.

"We will be there soon, then leaving back to King's Landing before you know it." Ana replied easily. "Once Father gets what he wants from Lord Stark this will all be over."

"I don't think your Father gives enough thought to this matter." Cersei replied as she squeezed Ana's hand back. "Starks don't do well in the South, nor do they appreciate King's Landing as we do. They enjoy their cold, bitter fortress in the North."

"I know there is some bad blood between the Lannisters and Starks, Mother." Ana replied evenly then, slowly drawing back and giving her a comforting smile. "But perhaps this is the time that can all be put behind?"

"A Lannister always pays their debts, child, you know this." Mother replied evenly, and Ana nodded in agreement.

"I remember Grandpa sitting me on his knee when I was only a babe and teaching me those exact words." Ana smiled a little at the memory, and noticed that her Mother smiled fondly too at the thought.

"It has been a long time since you have seen your Grandfather, or Casterly Rock." She murmured. "Do you miss it?"

"Grandpa _and_ Casterly Rock, yes." Ana replied easily as she thought about the sea, and the cliffs and the beaches. So much cleaner than the ones in King's Landing.

"Don't let your Father hear you admitting to that, he's likely to think I plot to have you shipped back off there." Cersei murmured sarcastically, and Ana smiled a little.

"Perhaps after this journey Father might allow me to go and visit, though?" Ana asked hopefully. "If Grandpa would have me, that is?"

"Oh he would take you in, in a heartbeat, darling." Cersei replied as she laughed some. "Even though he claims to not have favourites among his grandchildren, I think we all know it's you. That is not an easy feat accomplished when it comes to your Grandfather." She added the last bit dryly. Ana smiled a little and nodded in understanding. Tywin Lannister was not known for being a soft, loving man, much less a gentle and spoiling Grandfather.

"Mother, I'm hungry." Myrcella's small voice spoke up after the moment of silence, and Ana glanced over to her younger sister, frowning a little in sympathy at her pale features. She didn't do well in carriages at all.

"We will be stopping to eat soon, little love." Mother cooed to her, brushing her blond curls tenderly from her face. Sometimes Ana wished she were that small once more, to have Mother doting on her like that. It was a selfish thought, and a silly one. She tucked some of her own darker hair behind her ear, her green eyes looking back out the window of the carriage to see a small village coming up in the distance.

"We're almost to a village, 'Cella." Ana smiled encouragingly to her. "No doubt we'll stop and eat at an Inn, might even stay the night to get some good rest." She sighed at the thought of having an actual bed to sleep in for the first time in a few nights.

"Do you think so?" Tommen asked hopefully, and Ana nodded in return. Cersei smiled at her, before leaning down and kissing both of their foreheads sweetly to continue to sooth them.

It felt like an eternity before the party came to a stop, and Ana sighed in relief when the door was opened by their Uncle Jaime.

"You all look like you could use some fresh air." He spoke up, eying the four of them with concern. No doubt they looked tired and entirely too pale from fatigue for his liking. Ana allowed her Mother to get off first with the younger ones, before following. She stumbled slightly, the feeling of walking foreign to her legs. Uncle Jaime quickly reached out and steadied his niece by her elbow, and she looked up to him gratefully.

"Thank you, I guess I have to teach myself how to walk again."

"Your Father has been impatient to make better time, or we would have stopped earlier." Jaime frowned a little as he let go of her elbow, and Ana nodded in understanding.

"Where is he now?"

"Already in the Inn." Jaime replied dryly and Ana winced slightly, knowing what that meant.

"I see." She murmured, even after all these years unsure of what to say to her Father's openly public indiscretions. "Is there any way that we could have the food brought out here? So Mother and my younger siblings don't have to be…" She gestured towards the Inn, her Mother and siblings still huddled together by the carriage as she fussed over Joffrey, clearly complaining that he should be able to ride in the carriage instead of being forced to ride horse alongside Father.

"This weather is not good for riding, nor is this area-" Cersei began.

"Mother, Father wants me to be and appear as more of a man-" Joffrey began to whine.

"You _are_ a man, and perfect the way you are, there is no need for you to prove yourself by becoming deathly ill in this weather!"

Ana chewed some on her lower lip, looking back to Uncle Jaime then.

"We can get a fire started and some tables brought out along with chairs." Jaime replied, and Ana smiled in thanks.

"I'll let Mother know." She replied. "Thank you, Uncle." He nodded before setting off to give orders to some of our servants. Ana, meanwhile, did as promised.

"Mother, perhaps we should eat and rest out here. Uncle Jaime has asked some servants to bring tables and chairs out here along with food and a fire to warm us." Ana murmured to her quietly, glancing between her siblings as she did. "Father is already…" She trailed off, not wanting to say too much in front of Tommen and Myrcella. Joffrey already knew of their Father's deplorable habits and the state of their parent's marriage, but she meant not to allow Tommen and Myrcella's ideals of a loving marriage be ruined by the realities. Not yet.

"Perhaps you are right, Ana." Cersei replied, her face falling, but staying strong. Lannister women were strong women, something that her Mother had instilled in Ana, and she hoped is passed down to Myrcella. Ana was always infinitely proud to call her, her Mother, and hoped she could be as strong as her in Ana's own marriage some day. Ana squeezed her arm gently then.

"Why? I don't want to eat out here with the beasts! I am a Prince! I wish to eat where it is civilized!"

"Mother has spoken, Joffrey. It would be respectable and wise for you to listen." Ana replied evenly to him then, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. HIs face grew red with indignation, but he said no more. Joffrey was a little beast to those who wouldn't stand up to him, she learned that lesson long ago. Since then Ana had little to no issues with him as long as she remained the one in control between the two of them. She was always having to stand her ground, especially when it came to how he bullied their younger brother.

"The _fresh air_ will do us all some good, I would think." Ana added, looking over and noticing that they had set up the tables and chairs a distance away, along with starting what looked to be the beginning of a very warm fire. "And it isn't too cold just yet to worry about it. We won't be able to say that for much longer."

"True enough." Cersei replied as she gently urged her children over to the table. "I fear the days are only going to get colder." She added quietly, cryptically.

* * *

Robb Stark

"I don't see why your Mother is so set on having us all pretty for the King?" Jon spoke up, obviously disgruntled as Robb grinned the little he dared while Tommy was shaving his chin.

"It's for the queen, I bet." Theon spoke up slyly in answer. "Sleek as a minx, they say." He added lightly as he sniggered, his look ever lewd.

"I hear the Prince is a royal prick." Robb spoke up then, sighing some as he was finally done, feeling the closeness of the shave for himself with his hand.

"The Princess is about our age, is she not?" Theon spoke up then with a quirked eyebrow. "Don't hear too much about her."

"Probably because there isn't much to say about her then." Robb replied evenly as he stood, making way for Jon.

"But with a Mother like the Queen, she can't be all that bad."

"Maybe she takes more after her Father then." Jon shrugged as he sent Robb a slight glare when he clapped him on the shoulder, before using that hand to shove him into the chair.

"Go on and shave him good, Tommy. Hasn't met a girl he's liked better than his own hair." Robb chided jokingly then, smirking at the glare he got in return as Tommy set to it. Robb sighed heavily then, going over and grabbing his tunic and slipping it back over his head. Robb had been troubled since the moment he had learned that the King was coming with his family. It didn't take much thinking to realize that Father and the King were close friends, and that the King's eldest daughter was the same age as him. It was a very real possibility that this could all end in some sort of arrangement that Robb was not at all enthused about. For one, he wanted to marry for love, something that Robb knew he was lucky to even have the chance at. Secondly, he had never seen the Princess, and it didn't help that there weren't many stories of her being beautiful like her Mother, or the stories foretelling the beauty that her youngest sister was going to be. That never seemed to bode well when it came to the physical attributes of high born ladies or nobility.

"You're afraid she's going to be ugly, aren't you?" Theon spoke up abruptly, jolting Robb out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused and slightly put off with his bluntness. It sounded like such a juvenile concern now that Theon said it.

"Robb, it doesn't take a smart man to figure it out. Lord Stark and the King fought side by side in the Rebellion, and the King was meant to marry your Aunt before she died. Doesn't seem completely out of the question that he might still try and tie your two houses together using his daughter, who is of marrying age." He lifted an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to argue.

"When did you get so smart?" Robb deflected then, shaking his head.

"Don't let my handsome face fool you." He replied dryly, and Robb couldn't help chuckling. "Who cares if she's ugly, Robb, she's the Queen's daughter. That means power and position. Any man would bed the ugliest wench around if it meant money and power."

"Well, I'm not any man. I'm honour bound to do as my Father wishes and as the King wishes. If they wish for the arrangement, then I will follow through." He sighed heavily, heading for the door. "Doesn't mean I will like it, or her." He added with finality, before exiting the room.

* * *

Ana Baratheon

Ana could see Winterfell looming in the distance, looking regal, yet lonely and forlorn at the same time. The wind had taken on a chill that settled in the bones and refused to leave, adding to the sensation that they were perhaps somewhere where they were not entirely welcomed.

"It's magnificent." Ana murmured as she took in the multiple towers and high walls. It looked odd, in the vastness of nothing, a great fortress rising, but it held a majesty so different than King's Landing.

"I wouldn't refer to it as such." Cersei replied easily, looking distastefully upon Winterfell.

"It has a charm to it." Ana tried to defend, albeit a little weakly. It was true, Winterfell could not hold a candle to King's Landing, but she always liked to think all places had their own merits. Ana took a deep breath of the crisp air that came through the window as she still held the skins to the side to see.

"Charm? I hardly think so. The fortress looks as cold as it's surroundings." Cersei sniffed. "Now close the window, your little brother and sister are getting chilled." She ordered and Ana instantly obeyed, allowing the skins to drop over the window once more. Ana hugged the recently acquired furs closer to her body to warm up as well, her cramping legs just itching to be able to get out and walk. Ana couldn't wait to be done with the carriage, and was already loathing the month long journey back to King's Landing. It was times like this that she really wished she was a man, not confined to a carriage, but able to ride and be free. Her Father might have allowed her to ride, but her Mother would have most certainly not. She could almost hear her argument now.

 _It wouldn't be proper for a Princess to be seen riding along like some Wildling of the North._

Who was Ana supposed to be impressing though? They were so far away from King's Landing and all those suitors that her Mother obsessed about. Nobody had the right to judge her here, nobody _needed_ to judge her here, and she didn't need to worry even if they were.

"I wonder if the stories are true?" Tommen spoke up then as he looked over to Ana, and she tilted her head curiously.

"What stories?"

"The ones about The Wall and the White Walkers." Tommen replied with an excited grin. "Wouldn't it be exciting to be a man of the Night's Watch?" He added in wonder. "Wouldn't it be an adventure?"

"You would be a legend at The Wall. I could see it now," Ana grinned then, leaning forward, "Tommen the Triumphant, Slayer of White Walkers." Tommen laughed as she reached forward and tickled his neck playfully.

"Don't put such ideas into his head." Cersei replied, her tone firm but warm as she wasn't able to hold back the small smile at her youngest's giggles of delight. "He's going to be a Knight in the King's Guard in King's Landing; noble, handsome, and proud, just like his Uncle Jaime." She murmured, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

"Either place would be lucky to have such a fine warrior." Ana agreed as she smiled at him, before noticing the carriage slowing. They came to a stop, and Ana could hear the gates being raised as their party was let through. She felt the nervousness she always did when about ready to set foot someplace different and meeting different people. Ana was never a very social person, some might even call her a recluse. She mainly spent time with her family or her handmaidens, and rarely spent time with people who weren't servants or in some form of direct service to her family. Being a Princess did not give much opportunity for naturally made friends.

"I heard all the Stark boys are handsome." Myrcella spoke up, an innocent blush to her cheeks as she did. Ana smiled a little hearing her.

"You planning on getting betrothed, little one?" Ana asked lightly watching the blush further along her cheeks. "I hear they have a handsome son close to your age, Bran Stark, I believe?" Ana added slyly.

"I should think not." Her Mother replied a little more sharply this time, giving her a look. "I won't be leaving either of my Southern flowers in the North to wither." She added as she rubbed her hand against Myrcella's back, holding her a bit closer.

"Mother is right, you're too beautiful to stay in a place so cold and with little sun." Ana amended then, not wanting to upset Mother any further. Ana knew she was always very protective of them, and losing any of her children was not something to tease her about. Ana gave her a reassuring smile then, before holding onto the seat slightly as the carriage lurched to a halt once more.

"I'm nervous." Myrcella frowned then as she glanced towards the doors of the carriage.

"Just follow me, little one, I won't let anything bad happen." Ana smiled reassuringly at her. "And they are going to love you, so you've nothing to worry about." She added gently to her, before glancing towards her Mother as she gave me a small smile of her own.

"One day, when you have children of your own, I know you'll be the Mother I raised you to be." She murmured softly in compliment and Ana flushed a little at the praise.

"Hopefully soon." Ana agreed with her then, before fixing her skirts as her Mother stands, fixing herself as well, and our carriage door is opened.

* * *

Robb Stark

"You've gotten fat." It takes Robb a minute to get over the initial greeting the King gives his Father, his eyes no doubt showing the shock before he can stop himself. That certainly wasn't the greeting he had been expecting. Robb look to his Father, unsure, seeing him looking the King up and down himself. With that look the tension was easily broken, and both his Father and the King started to laugh with one and other. That helped Robb to relax slightly, his own chuckles of relief, more than humour, leaving him.

"Cat!" The King goes on to greet Catelyn warmly.

"Your Grace." She replied in a calm and reserved manner; it's in this moment Robb can see where Sansa gets her grace from.

"Nine years! Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" King Robert asks, sounding half serious as he does.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell remains yours." Ned replied evenly then, and Robert gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the conversation all together. Robb could feel his back straighten out of instinct when the King's eyes fall upon him, his heart beating a little faster being under the direct scrutiny of the King himself.

"You must be Robb." He grinned at Robb, and he nodded in affirmation, his voice for some reason caught in his throat. Robb felt like suddenly he was Bran's age again, all thumbs and no fingers, as he was surveyed by King Robert once more.

He wasn't exactly the man that Robb had envisioned after the stories Father would tell him as a child. This didn't look like the man that could cave a man's chest in with a single blow of his hammer. He didn't look like the brave warrior that had usurped the Mad King, and claimed the Iron Throne. This man in front of him looked fat and uninspiring, and after watching how he had dismounted the horse, held half the strength and grace that his Father had fed him stories of. Overall, the King was a disappointment to his boyhood imagination.

Robb felt someone from behind nudge at his shoulder, frowning and glancing over to see Theon looking pointedly ahead of him. Robb followed his gaze then to watch as the Queen exited from the carriage, followed by her two youngest. He looked for the older boy, Joffrey, and saw him atop his horse, leering at something. Robb's stomach dropped as he followed his gaze to his sister beside him, frowning deeply and looking between them once more. Joffrey's look had not changed, and Sansa's was alarmingly flushed from his attention. This didn't settle well with Robb at all, and he could feel his fists clenching at his sides.

"My Queen." Ned greeted as the Queen stood in front of them, offering her hand to kiss. Ned bowed and did so, but Robb could clearly see the distaste in the action for both parties.

"My Queen." His Mother curtseyed and did the same as his Father, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Take me to your crypts" King Robert suddenly ordered of his Father. "I wish to make my respects."

"We have been riding for a month, my love." Queen Cersei spoke up, her voice chilled. "Surely the dead can wait?"

"Ned." Robert clearly ignored her, walking around her, not bothering to wait for Father to catch up to him before he was off. Robb frowned then, seeing the Queen's discomfort and seeing the discomfort on his Mother's face as well for being witness to such a public display of rejection and humiliation from the King to the Queen.

"Why do we not get your family settled?" Robb's Mother spoke up kindly then. "I'm sure your children could all do with a bath and some rest after your long journey."

"Yes, we all could, thank you." Cersei spoke up, any warmth devoid in her voice. "Children, come. I want to introduce you to our gracious hosts." She spoke over her shoulder, gesturing for her children to come to her. Joffrey made a show of dismounting, though nearly got his foot caught in the stirrup and fell from his mount. He caught himself, just barely, and Robb did his best to hold back a smug smirk and laugh at his expense. Everyone knew of Prince Joffrey's temper, and it wasn't one to incite.

"This is my youngest, Tommen." Cersei introduced the young boy, no older than Rickon. "And my youngest daughter Myrcella." She introduced next. This young girl looked around Aya's age. "My eldest son and heir to the Iron Throne, Joffrey." She took some obvious pride in introducing her son as such, and judging by the way he looked directly at Sansa as he puffed his little chest out showed that he took the same arrogant pride in it. Looking to the flush in Sansa's cheeks, though, Robb saw it was unfortunately working. "And finally, my eldest daughter, Ana." She finished, and it was only then that he noticed the fourth and oldest child of the King and Queen.

She looked absolutely nothing like her Mother, that much was very apparent upon first glance. Her hair was dark, though maybe not as dark as Robert's, but definitely not the golden hair of the rest of her family. Her skin was pale, like her Mother's, but her face was blemished with freckles dusted all over her nose and cheeks. Her stature was more like her Father's, sturdy and not femininely smooth like her Mother's. Her curves were almost too pronounced to look entirely the sleek feminine. The one striking feature she did have that she inherited from her Mother were her eyes, a beautiful shade of green that Robb could see even from where he stood. Overall she was fairly average, not the beauty you would expect of a Princess.

"-Robb." Robb snapped back out of his thoughts once more as his Mother's voice cut in, glancing towards her then and trying not to look too confused. "And this is my daughter Sansa…" Oh, she was just introducing everyone. Robb glanced back towards the royal family to see if anyone had noticed his drifting, but it appeared that no one had thankfully. He swallowed thickly then, itching to get away, and glancing back towards the Princess, dreading what this visit might bring.

* * *

Ned and Robert

"Tell me about Jon Arryn." Ned spoke up finally then, wanting to hear the true story of his friend's death, not the rumours that had been spreading like wildfire from King's Landing.

"One minute he was fine, and then…burned right through him, whatever it was." Robert sighed heavily. "I loved that man." He murmured regretfully as the men made their way further into the crypts.

"We both did." Ned replied as he frowned, not really getting the answers he was hoping.

"He never had to teach you much." Robert chuckled. "But me? You remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what." He grinned then, shaking his head.

"Aye." Ned agreed, knowing the truth to Roberts words only too well.

"Don't look at me like that. Not his fault I didn't listen" Ned and Robert laughed together for a moment, before Robert sighed and continued. "I need you, Ned. Down at Kings Landing. Not up here, where you're no damn use to anybody." He told him firmly then as he frowned at him. "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King." Though Ned had been expecting it, it still came as a shock to hear it. He knelt quickly, trying to figure out the words to say in that moment.

"I'm not worthy of the honour." Ned replied with the first thing that came to his mind, but Robert scoffed at him.

"I'm not trying to honour you! I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave." He sighed in annoyance when Ned didn't stand up. "Damn it, Ned, stand up. You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We ere meant to rule together." He frowned sadly then. "If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood." He paused for a moment."Well, it's not too late. I have a daughter of marrying age, you have a son. We'll join our Houses." He stated, clapping Ned on the shoulder as he did.

"And if your daughter and my son don't agree?" He asked, knowing that Robb would not like this at all.

"Then we always have your daughter and my son as well." Robert replied easily. "Either way, our Houses will be bound together, just as they should have been all those years ago."

"As you say, Your Grace." Ned frowned, his stomach only sinking further as they continued further on till they came upon where his sister was buried. He watched as Robert laid a feather onto her crypt, the mood dampening quickly.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her." Robert murmured wistfully, clearly becoming more upset by the minute as he sat there before her grave.

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned gently reminded him.

"She belonged with me!" Robert growled out, before reaching up and touching the statue's face, Lyanna's face. "In my dreams, I kill him every night." He admitted.

"It's done, Your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned replied as he watched Robert carefully.

"Not all of them."

* * *

Ana Baratheon

Ana sighed softly as she finally was able to let her aching arms rest, Myrcella's hair done to her expectations. "There, little flower, beautiful." Ana smiled at her then, leaning around and kissing her sweet, chubby cheek. "You excited to go to the feast?" She asked, before moving around the bedroom to tidy up a little.

"More nervous." Myrcella replied as she chewed on her lower lip. "I haven't been to any feasts outside of King's Landing." She added nervously.

"Don't be frightened, 'Cella. You've been to one you've been to them all. Soon enough you'll have handsome young men lining up to ask you to dance." Ana smiled at her, walking back over and looking at herself in the mirror, making sure her own appearance was alright still.

"Do you think any men will dance with you tonight?" Myrcella asked as she watched her sister fixing herself up. Ana laughed a little, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure that the Lord and Lady Stark's eldest son will dance with me out of obligation of being their guest, but other than that, I can't say." She replied easily with a small smile. "Why?"

"Their eldest boy is handsome, and he was staring at you in the courtyard earlier." Myrcella explained with an innocent smile. Ana shook her head at her childish innocence, smiling all the more.

"I don't think it was what you think, dear one." Ana replied easily then, remembering the moment herself.

Seeing Robb Stark for the first time was a bit of a shock. Ana was told how handsome Northern men could be, but she wasn't really prepared for the Lord's eldest son to be so handsome. Yes, he had been staring for a while, but that didn't give rise to think he was attracted to her. Especially because he hardly glanced at her after that initial stare. He was most likely assessing Ana, like any other man, and like any other man, probably found her to be fairly ordinary when it came to Princesses. Ana didn't have a problem with that, she was used to it, and she knew that her looks would matter little to any man that eventually wed her. It was her family and the power and money that came with it that would help with the shortcomings of her looks.

"He looked like he was enchanted." Myrcella argued. Ana couldn't stop the loud and unladylike snort that left her.

"I love how you see things 'Cella, but unfortunately I believe you are wrong in this account, and for that I need you to trust me." Ana smiled down at her. "Please stay as innocent as you are." She sighed heavily then, before turning as the door opened. Ana's eyes widened as both their Mother and Father came into Myrcella's bedroom. It was unusual to say the least.

"Mother, Father." Ana smiled as both Myrcella and she stood and curtseyed in greeting. Cersei had a frown on her face, looking deeply troubled, while Robert had a look of business about him.

"You girls look nice." Their Father stated gruffly as he moved forward then to sit on the bed. "Ana, we need to talk." He added as he patted the spot beside him, and she could instantly feel her stomach drop.

"Father?" Ana questioned, nervous now as she sat down slowly beside him.

"I've made an arrangement with Ned. It would please me greatly if you would agree to a betrothal between yourself and their eldest boy, Robb." He explained, and Ana could feel her mouth drop open, despite the fact that for the past three years she had been preparing herself for the moment her Father struck a betrothal to some Lord's son. Ana had always knew it would happen eventually, she just never thought he would arrange a marriage for her that took her so far from home.

"I..I don't know what to say?" Ana finished then, feeling like her throat was closing in on her.

"Say no." Her Mother spoke up sharply then as she stepped forward, looking like she was barely containing her fury. "Just say no." If only it were that easy.

"Woman, this isn't your decision to be made." Ana's Father growled at her Mother, and she looked between the two of them, feeling the tension thick in the air. Myrcella looked absolutely terrified.

"Myrcella, why don't you see if the Septa can take you to where our families are meeting before the feast?" Ana spoke up then, and finally both parents took notice of her trembling form.

"No need, I'll take her." Cersei replied stiffly as she kept glaring at Robert. Ana watched them both leave, her heart still in her throat as she turned once more to look at her Father.

"I know your Mother doesn't want to leave you up here. She feels that you would feel abandoned, and that you belong in King's Landing with us." He explained, sighing some. "Truth be told, I think your Mother would keep all of you in King's Landing if she could, which she can't, and will have to come to terms with." He added firmly as he reached out, resting a meaty hand on Ana's shoulder. Where once that might have caused some comfort, now it felt like a detached gesture. Her Father might have been asking, but it was not a request that she accept this betrothal, it was an order.

"I'm sure I'll be most happy here." Ana replied, though even she could notice the hollowness in her voice as she did so. To be married to a man of the North was something Ana would have never anticipated, nor wanted for herself. She belonged in the South, in the warmth and comforts of King's Landing. Though regal, Winterfell was cold, and it's people felt distant even in the short time she had been here. Ana didn't want this, she didn't want this at all. Feeling her throat closing up and tears burning in her eyes, Ana mustered up enough strength to speak. "Is that all Father?" She asked, her hands clenching tightly to her skirts. "I must ready myself for the welcoming feast."

Robert looked at Ana, a little uncertain, clearing his throat roughly. "Yes, that is all." He murmured, hesitating for a moment, before in a surprising gesture of comfort, leaning in and kissing Ana's forehead. She looked at him strangely; it had been years since he had done that for her. "I'm proud of you. I know I don't show it or say it enough. You have turned into a lovely young woman, and I know you are doing our family a great honour marrying young Robb Stark. You may not want him right now, and he may not want you, but I honestly hope that your marriage turns out more like Cat's and Ned's, than mine and your Mother's." He frowned. "I wouldn't wish you harm, girl, and I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"No, I know that." Ana replied shakily. _You are doing this because you couldn't have Lyanna, and now you want to have a piece of her through my marriage to the Starks. You're doing this for you, not me._ Ana held those thoughts at bay, feeling bitterness welling in her chest.

"I'll leave you to it then. Don't be much longer. The Stark boy is going to escort you in." Her Father patted her shoulder, heaving his body up off of the bed, and silently making his way to the door. He paused for a moment, turning to glance at Ana, acting as if he wanted to say something, before shaking his head and changing his mind. The door made a dull 'thud' sound as it closed.

Ana stood quickly then, going to the mirror and breathing deeply as she stared at herself. Ana's hands gripped the edge of the vanity as her watery green eyes stared back at her.

 _No, no tears_. She thought then as she fought them back, till her eyes were no longer glassy and filled. "Lannister women are not weak, Baratheon women are not weak. I am not weak." Ana murmured to herself then as sheI took a deep breath. Ana would get through this, survive this. She was getting married, it wasn't the end of the world.

Though at this time, it felt like it.

* * *

Robb Stark

"Father, no, please, I beg of you." Robb frowned deeply as he paced the room, his Mother and Father both looking on him with sympathy and understanding. "You cannot allow this to happen. I don't _want_ to marry her!"

"Robb, it's time for you to face the realities of your station in life." Ned frowned regretfully as he watched his eldest son pace. "You are a Lord, and Lords don't get a chance to choose whom they wed more often than not." He stated as he glance towards Cat, who was frowning in concern. "Indeed, Cat and I did not choose for ourselves, but we allowed ourselves to give each other a chance. Thank goodness we did, or else there wouldn't have been a Robb, or Sansa, or Aya, or Bran, or Rickon. We fell in love well after you were born, but it happened nonetheless, and the same could be said for you and Princess Ana."

"But what if it doesn't happen?" Robb argued then as he turned to face his parents. "What if I can't love her? Or she can't love me?"

"Robb…" Cat spoke up then as she stood, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Your Father and I…if we could have you marry for love, we would. You have to know that." She pleaded with him then. "But the world we live in doesn't work like that."

"So you would marry me off on the whim of another man?" He asked angrily, and Ned frowned all the more.

"On the order of my _King_ , yes." Ned emphasized. "If Robert had been another Lord, then I wouldn't allow such a marriage unless it suited you." He agreed. "But unfortunately that isn't the case."

"Robb…if you do not marry Princess Ana, then Robert will have your sister Sansa marry Prince Joffrey." Cat spoke up then and Robb looked to his Mother sharply.

"Never. You wouldn't ever allow her to be married to that little beast!" Robb growled out then, his hands clenching into fists for the first time. "You've heard the stories! We all have! She wouldn't be happy, she wouldn't be cared for! Look at the way the King treats his Queen!"

"It isn't for us to judge the King and Queen's relationship." Cat chided gently, because she wholeheartedly agreed. "But yes, we all hear the stories of the Prince. Robert is going to have his marriage into our house, one way or another. It's either you and the Princess, or Sansa and the Prince."

"So in the end, I still don't have a choice." Robb murmured, feeling utterly defeated. Even though he could still say no, he really couldn't, not at the risk of having Sansa being tied to that damn prick of a Prince.

"No, son, I'm afraid not." Ned murmured regretfully as he watched him, his arm going around Catelyn's shoulders as he held her to him, feeling her trembling with remorse. "This is the path being laid out to you. Princess Ana may not be as stunning as her Mother, or her siblings, but she seems kind and level headed, both qualities which would make a fine Lady of Winterfell one day."

"I want it known that just because I am agreeing to this betrothal, does not mean that I am going to act as if I like it. At least, not in private." Robb replied bitterly then, and Ned stood a little straighter.

"As long as you treat the Princess with the kindness and respect that she is due. We raised you better than to wish ill and do ill to others. You need to remember that she must have her reservations as well. She will be far from everything she has ever known, from her family. You, at least, have us here with you for the years to come. She will be lucky if she gets to see any of her family for years at a time. She is sacrificing much more than you by accepting this marriage." He advised his son strictly then. "Always put the shoe on the other foot before you start to make assumptions."

Robb said nothing, feeling properly chastised by his Father for the first time in a long time…because he was right. Robb didn't like it, but he was.

This whole betrothal would have been easier to bare if he didn't have to feel pity or sympathy for her.

* * *

The Welcoming Feast

Ana chewed on her lower lip nervously as her fingers picked at her green skirts while waiting outside the large wooden doors that lead to the dining chambers. She could hear the crowds in there already, rowdy and laughing, as they waited for their hosts and guests of honour to enter. She was used to this, this was familiar to her in most ways, but altogether different at the same time.

"Princess Ana." A low voice spoke to her left, and she looked over to see Robb Stark standing beside her, bowing in respect. Ana was momentarily stunned, before quickly regaining her senses and curtseying, although it was much sloppier than normal due to her surprise.

"Lord Stark." She greeted formally, her heart feeling like it was bouncing and pounding up into her throat. This was the man she was to marry, the man looking at her so distant and cold right now. So formal. No warmth. She felt her chest constrict in anxiety, dread filling her. Was this to be her life now?

"Please, you should call me Robb." Robb replied, the words no doubt meant to be warm and pleasant, but falling dead in the coldness of his voice. "I hear we're to be wed."

"I hear the same." She replied shakily. "So you should call me Ana." She added, her shaking hands once again gripping onto her skirts. If her Mother was watching she would have slapped her hands away and told her she was creating unseemly creases in her dress.

"Where do you get your name from?" Robb asked easily as he stood next to her then, looking forward now and not at her.

"From my Father's Mother, my Grandmother, Cassana." She replied. "Also from my Grandmother on my Mother's side, Joanna. My parents agreed when I was born that it fit for both and honoured both." Ana replied, feeling a little silly going on and explaining as she did. He probably wasn't looking for that much detail.

"I see." Was Robb's only reply as Ana felt an embarrassed flush on her cheeks at his obvious disinterest. He was only asking to be polite, not because he wanted to know, that much was obvious.

It was times like this that she wondered how different things might have been if her twin brother, Steffon, had lived and not died as a baby. For reasons that only the Gods knew, they took him with fever, and not her. Often times she wondered if Mother ever resented her for it, though she knew in the end that it wasn't the case. Things would be so different, though, if Steffon was the heir to the Iron Throne, and not Joffrey. She had this feeling that Steffon would have been just, respectful, and honourable, where Joffrey has yet to show many of this attributes. Perhaps, too, with Steffon here, she might not have been handed off to the Starks for marriage. Perhaps Sansa and Steffon would have eventually wed, and she would have been left to wed someone of the South.

Ana was brought back from her thoughts when the doors suddenly swung open, not having noticed that everyone else had lined up at the ready to enter. She felt Robb take her arm, glancing up at him then curiously, but finding that his eyes were still concentrated ahead of them. When they began to move, she turned forward as well, moving with him and allowing him to lead her to her seat with the other Stark children. She was slightly discouraged when she found she was seated between Robb and his sister Sansa, her own siblings on the other side of the table, and her Father and Mother seated with the Lord and Lady Stark above them.

"Princess Ana." Sansa grinned at her then, and Ana looked over quickly, smiling at the genuine smile that looked back at her. For the first time she felt like she was experiencing some kind of warmth in this cold North. "You must be exhausted from your long journey." She looked at her sympathetically.

"It was a beautiful journey though." Ana replied genuinely as she turned my body more to properly converse with her. She was happy for the distraction from the loneliness and anxiety she was feeling. "The North may be cold as they say, but it's lands are some of the most beautiful places I have seen in a long while."

"It can't be nearly as thrilling as the South, though." Sansa gushed excitedly, and Ana laughed a little.

"No, forgive me, but you are right. I will always be partial to the South, but that is where I grew." Ana conceded to her then. "I'm sure you feel the same about the North? This is your home after all."

"Yes and no." Sansa replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, yes, it's where I grew up and I do love it to some degree, but when I think of the South I become excited." She grinned, easily showing that excitement. "To see the Black Sea! Or the fields and gardens of High Garden? Or the cliffs of Casterly Rock? Oh, I wish to see it all!"

"I am sure you shall." Ana replied as she placed her hand over Sansa's own, patting it gently. She was so young and innocent, much like Myrcella. She had no idea yet what exactly she wants, but sadly she'll soon realize how much Winterfell means to her when she is taken away from it for too long. "Perhaps, if your Father allows you to travel with him to King's Landing, I shall give you some direction on what to see there?"

"I would love that! Thank you!" Sansa replied eagerly and Ana laughed, removing her hand from Sansa's as the food arrived. Where she had been starving before, now she felt that she had no appetite. She chanced a glance back towards Robb, who was once again not looking in her direction, but staring down at his own food, not eating. Ana took some comfort in seeing that the betrothal was causing him this kind of distress as well. She chewed her lower lip, wondering if she should say something, but before she could, music began to play loudly in the hall.

"Oh, the dances are starting!" Sansa gushed as she looked towards where the dance floor was quickly being filled. "Robb, you should ask Princess Ana to dance!" She shouted over to him then, and Ana watched as the man instantly stiffened. She didn't know whether to allow herself to feel offended or to try and be understanding in that moment. Robb finally looked at her, his eyes clearly showing his reluctance as he offered her his hand. Ana took it, her own shaking slightly, glancing towards the head table where her Mother sat. Both she and Lady Stark were watching them intently, her Mother with a look of displeasure, his with a look of encouragement. Robb had glanced in that direction as well, before standing with Ana and guiding her to the dance floor.

"Have you ever danced a Northern dance before?" Robb asked bluntly, and Ana, again trying not to feel offended by his clear dislike of her, nodded.

"I was trained in all the dances growing up." She replied confidently, the song in the background familiar to her. "I promise not to embarrass you." She added, her tone a little more barbed, and Robb visible flinched.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I intended to mean." He replied then, looking honest for the first time this night. Ana relaxed a little, nodding in acceptance of his apology and allowing him to lead her into the dance. When the jump came, she helped him by jumping herself, instead of allowing him to take her full weight and lift her. She was not a small girl, and understood and accepted this.

"I know I'm not what you probably envisioned for your future." Ana spoke up after her thoughts. Now that they were close she could finally speak to him plainly. "To be frank, you weren't what I envisioned either." She replied, before blushing when he raised his eyebrow at her. "Don't get me wrong. You are handsome, but I never thought I would have to leave everything I knew so far behind and be a Lady of the North." She clarified then, not wishing to insult him. "I thought I would spend all my days with, or at least somewhere near, my family, in King's Landing." She felt her chest constrict once again as she acknowledged that she'd never be returning home now, or at least, not for a very long time. "I just…wish for you to know that you aren't alone in feeling like you are. Feeling disappointed, angry, and even…a little sad maybe?" She looked up to him, and could see those eyes of his, so ice cold at the start of the night, beginning to melt a little.

"I apologize for my behaviour." He finally stated after lifting her once more in the air. "I promised my parents that I would be respectable, kind, and honourable to you, and I have done a poor job so far." He sighed heavily. "But you're right, it's not what I wanted. I wanted to marry for love, as I am sure you did too."

"I was never under the impression that I would ever be allowed to." Ana replied a little sadly. "I'm a Princess after all, meant to help further my Father's connections and power through marriage. Love, I fear, was never on the table for me. I accepted that long ago." Robb looked surprised at her statement, and even a little sad.

"That's…depressing." Robb replied, clearly unsure of what exactly to say.

"It's reality." Ana shrugged her shoulders as she continued to follow him in the dance, once again jumping to help him lift her when it came time. She chewed on her lower lip, an action that caught Robb's attention, before she spoke. "I know that you may never come to love me, nor I you, but I hope that we can at least be kind to one and other, respect one and other, and raise our children with love. I don't want…" Ana's gaze left Robb's at that moment as she looked over to the tables, seeing her Father grasping onto one of the servants and handing her in a very perverse manner, in front of the Queen no less. His Mother looked equally uncomfortable as she sat next to the Queen, watching the spectacle as well.

"That much I _can_ promise you." Robb finally spoke up, drawing her attention back from the embarrassing scene. "I will never embarrass you like that, publicly or privately. I will respect you and love our future children equally. You have my word on those accounts." He promised her as he looked down at the woman, seeing her in a slightly new light then. Like his Father and Mother insisted, she was intelligent, and realistic, both qualities that he indeed saw being a strength for the future Lady of Winterfell.

"I'm leaning towards believing you, as I have heard you Starks are a rather honourable bunch." Ana smiled some then, the first smile she had been able to have around him all night.

"To a fault some would say." Robb replied, a very small smile on his own lips, and for the first time this night, Ana felt a slight be of comfort.

Perhaps, at the very least, they could be friends after all.

* * *

Cersei and Catelyn

"Is this your first time in the North, Your Grace?" Catelyn spoke up finally, wishing desperately to move past the scene that was unfolding before them. She couldn't believe that Robert would be so bold as to publicly humiliate his wife in front of their hosts, let alone their own children. What had happened to the man? Even Cersei Lannister did not deserve this sort of treatment.

"Yes. Lovely country." Cersei replied, though even Catelyn could sense the disinterest. The Queen had her eyes locked on her eldest daughter and Robb, dancing in the far corner.

"I am sure it's very grim, after King's Landing. I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me up here for the first time." Catelyn conceded, before Cersei gave a small smile, and finally looked to her.

"I hear we will be sharing a grandchild someday." Cersei opening up the new conversation, once again with a dis-genuine smile on her face. Catelyn felt a little unnerved, but nonetheless smiled, hopefully looking more genuine in it than the Queen.

"I hear the same." She replied as she sat back against her chair, looking back over the crowds to see Robb escorting the Princess back to her seat. He seemed far more relaxed now, and she only hoped that the dance had given the children time to talk and get to know one and other further. She could not blame her son for his feelings, nor Ana for her's.

"I also hear that your daughters, Sansa and Aya, and your son Bran, will be joining us at the capital along with your husband?" Cersei asked, looking now to the red headed beauty that sat below. She had seen the looks that Joffrey had been giving the pretty girl all night, and knew he had some interest with her. Cersei would have much preferred that match to the one made for her eldest daughter this day. At least then she could keep all her little cubs home with her, instead of losing her oldest to the North.

"That is true." Catelyn nodded, her heart already filling with sorrow. She was losing almost all her children and her husband for who knows how long.

"Sansa will do well in the capital. Such a beauty shouldn't stay hidden up here forever." Cersei replied, and Catelyn looked a little uneasy, but nodded all the same.

"And we will endeavour to make Ana feel as at home here, as she would in King's Landing." Catelyn added, noticing how Cersei's fake smile quickly dropped at her statement.

Clearly, the Queen wasn't ready to let go of her eldest, just as Catelyn was not ready to let go of her own children.

* * *

Ana Baratheon

Ana sighed heavily as she finished combing out her hair, having asked the handmaidens to allow her to ready herself for the evening. The rest of the feast had at least been bearable. After Robb had escorted her back to her seat, she was left to her own devices whilst he busied himself with his friends and family. She was then able to go to her own two youngest siblings, which soon after she took the opportunity to leave the feast to put both to bed. There was a knock on the door, and Ana turned on her stool to face it.

"Come in." She called out, before watching as the door opened and her Mother appeared. As soon as Cersei entered the room, it felt like the tears she had been holding back on and off throughout the night came back full force. She no sooner met her Mother halfway across the room, than she was dissolved into tears, clinging to her as if she were a child scared after a nightmare.

"Shh, my darling." Cersei cooed to her, running her fingers through her dark hair. "You need to be strong. You cannot let them see you like this." She murmured to her gently, kissing the top of her head over and over again. Ana could tell by the tone of her Mother's voice that she was near tears too, and that brought on more.

"I don't want to be left here. I want to go home with you." She sobbed then, before Cersei leaned back, cupping her face so Ana would look up to her.

"Listen to me." Her mother stated sternly, and Ana nodded, holding back any more sobs. "You may be a stag, but you have the blood of the ancient lions in you as well. You are stronger than this, stronger than those damn Starks." She told her firmly as she wiped away at her tears. "This may not be what either of us wants." Cersei felt her throat close up slightly, feeling how true those words are. "If I had my way, I would take you back to King's Landing, your Father be damned." She added almost viciously. "But we are women in a world made only for men. We don't have power when it comes to politics such as these. Your Father wishes for their to be a union, and he'll have it." She sighed heavily then. "But I did wear him down to allowing you a year long engagement." My heart leapt hearing her. "Which means that you may return to King's Landing with us for six months, but after six months time, you will return to Winterfell to learn your duties under Lady Catelyn's tutelage, and to wed Robb Stark."

"Oh Mother!" Ana cried happily now as she hugged her tightly, burying her face against her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!" Ana gasped out, feeling utter relief wash over her body. She would get to see King's Landing once more, spend more time with her family, before being shipped back to the North. At least then there would be some closure for her.

"I just wish I could stop this marriage altogether." Cersei admitted as she held her oldest daughter tightly. "I can't believe it's time already for you to be leaving us. It feels like only yesterday that I birthed you in that storm." She murmured as she stroked her fingers soothingly through her daughter's hair. "I love you, little one." She proclaimed as she gently let her daughter go, helping her to wipe away the remaining tears. "And I am so very proud of you." She added softly as she smiled warmly down at her. Ana smiled back, nodding in thanks as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Suddenly, a year felt like an eternity, in a good way.

* * *

So that's pretty much about it for this chapter! Please let me know what you think so far! I know this has been done before, but I'm hoping (in the end) to put my own special twist on things.

Best!

Tiggs1990


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the world that George R.R. Martin created!

Special thanks to:

xXMoonlotSorrowsXx for reviewing: Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope to continue to make Ana an interesting character for you.

Kat for reviewing: Unfortunately it's going to seem like that for the first while here, but I promise eventually her story-line is going to divide off onto it's own course.

For adding me to their favourites: Arianna Le Fey, xXMoonlitSorrowsXx, BeautyandtheBella, Blubbssdi, SUNSHINEGIRL, and skyjadeprincess

For adding me to their alerts: Amyb11, BeautyandtheBella, Blubbsdi, Hackslash24x7, Otkaugirl1996, darkwolf76, dsq1, lachildress, xXMoonlitSorrowsXx, zukie400

* * *

Ana sighed softly as she exited from her chambers, wrapping her furs a little more tightly around herself. Her Father had already left with the hunting party, which included her future husband and Father-by-Law. It felt good to have some time to herself, knowing that she wouldn't be running into Robb whilst she walked around the castle. She hadn't a destination in mind when she set out, the simplicity of walking just to walk had been appealing to her as she sat at her desk writing in her journal. She found it helpful pouring all her doubts and insecurities onto the book's pages, it helped to clear her head a great deal.

"Princess Ana." A soft feminine voice called out, and Ana turned sharply to see Lady Stark approaching her. Ana offered a polite smile and curtsey, as Lady Stark did the same.

"Lady Stark, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to bump into anyone so early in the morning, especially with how late the feast must have lasted last night." Ana admitted as the older woman smiled kindly at her.

"I woke with my husband, and found that I couldn't fall back to sleep." Lady Catelyn explained. "I know not what possessed the men to wake so early to go hunting of all things." Ana smiled and shook her head.

"Father loves hunting so, he would hardly miss out on an opportunity to go. Especially here in the North where the game is still so plentiful. I'm afraid in the South we aren't so lucky in that aspect." Ana replied as Catelyn nodded, approaching the young woman and taking Ana's arm, tucking it into her own.

"This gives us women time to speak at least." Catelyn stated and Ana suddenly felt a little nervous.

"What would you like to speak about Lady Catelyn?" Ana asked politely, though judging by the warm look on the woman's face, Catelyn could clearly hear Ana was a little weary of what the subject may be.

"Of your betrothal to my son." Catelyn admitted reluctantly, seeing that Ana was obviously still on edge about the news herself. "I hope he treated you well last night."

"He was a complete gentleman." Ana responded honestly as she gave the older lady a small smile. "We spoke while dancing, and it seemed to take the edge off of some of our mutual concerns." She admitted as Catelyn positively beamed then.

"Good, good." She squeezed Ana's arm gently. "I was hoping that had happened. Robb seemed far more relaxed towards the end of the evening, as did yourself."

"So you noticed the tension?" Ana asked shyly then, wondering how many others had noticed as well.

"I'm a Mother as well, I know when something is off with my children, as does your own Mother, no doubt." Lady Catelyn replied knowingly. "When you have children of your own, you will understand yourself."

"I do hope to have many." Ana offered, though her voice did not sound happy. She had indeed hoped to have many children, and a large family, but now that it was so close to happening she felt herself rethinking such dreams.

"It will be nerve-wracking at first." Catelyn advised wisely. "But you will slip into the role and comfort of Motherhood quicker than you think." She added as they continued to walk along the halls.

"I hope so." Ana sighed. "I want you to know that my reservations have nothing to do with your son, Lady Stark." She added, looking towards the women with honesty. "My reservations lie in having to leave home. I know it sounds ridiculous, as I am a woman grown, but I will miss my family, and King's Landing." She admitted. "And saying that, I also mean no offence to your home, either."

"Oh I know that, dear." Catelyn replied easily, waving her hand as she laughed some. "I remember being horrified when I found out I would be moving up to Winterfell. So far from home, family, and everything I had ever known. When I first saw this place…" She sighed heavily, "if Ned had been able to read my mind he would have felt embarrassed by my thoughts. It looked like a barren wasteland of ice and snow to me. I thought I could never consider this my home." She admitted as Ana watched her, slightly surprised. "But I did eventually learn to love both Ned and our home, as I am sure will happen for you. I may not be your Mother by birth, but I am to be your Mother-by-Law." She paused for a moment, stopping them and turning to face Ana fully. "I want you to feel like you can come to me for anything and everything you may need. When you get lonely we can pray to The Seven together, when you miss home we can drink tea and talk of the South. When you miss your family, I can help to at least somewhat fill that hole. I would never be so bold as to try and replace your Mother, but I would like to think I can help you adjust and feel at home here."

Ana felt warmth filter through her at Catelyn's words, her heart un-clenching as some of her fears were addressed and legitimized by her. It made her fell like she wasn't weak, like she wasn't doing herself or the Stark house a disservice by having the reservations that she did. It calmed her to know she would be entering a household, under the roof, of such an understanding and caring woman. She gave her a warm, heartfelt smile then, leaning in and embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn." Ana murmured into her shoulder, and Catelyn, while startled, slowly hugged the young Princess back.

"Please, call me Catelyn from now on Princess Ana. You're a part of this family." She murmured soothingly to her, allowing the girl to pull away as Ana nodded and smiled.

"As long as you call me Ana, Catelyn." She replied, squeezing the woman's hands gently as she did.

"Of course, Ana."

"LADY STARK!" A shout came from down the hall behind them, and both women turned sharply to see Jory, Ned's head guardsman, running towards them.

"Jory, what in the world is it?" Catelyn asked, letting Ana's hands go as she looked at the man in worry. Ana didn't like the look on his face, it was grim.

"It's your son, Bran, my Lady. He fell."

Catelyn's face paled and Ana's heart dropped as she caught the woman as she stumbled.

"Take us to him." Ana spoke up then as she gripped onto Catelyn to help her stay stead. Jory nodded, looking at Catelyn with concern, before leading the women hurried towards Bran's bedroom.

Ana just prayed the news wasn't as grim as Jory's face foretold.

* * *

The Next Day

Ana Baratheon

Catelyn Stark hadn't left the room since the morning they brought Bran's broken little body and laid him in his bed. Bran has since been sleeping, though Catelyn has not slept at all. She sat by his bed, not once moving from her chair, except to make sure his furs were keeping him warm.

Ana could tell the woman was absolutely devastated. She remembered walking into his room that day, still holding the older woman steady as she did, and seeing his tiny, frail body laying in the middle of what now looked to be an utterly massive bed. Catelyn had wailed a heart breaking cry, before flinging herself down to his bedside, begging him between wails to open his eyes. It had been a terrible scene to witness, one that brought tears to Ana's eyes even as she thought upon it now.

Then Robb had come in with his Father, who looked equally as devastated as his wife. She watched Ned go to Catelyn, place his hands on her shoulders and quietly ask for a chair, the chair she wouldn't now leave, to be brought to Bran's bedside. Ana was the first and only to move, everyone else in the room, including the Maester Luwin still with resounding shock. She had pulled the chair over, stood to the one side of Catelyn and glancing towards Ned, took her one side as he took the other to help her into the chair. A brief nod of thanks from Ned, and she had backed off once more. Ana had then looked to Robb, seeing the look of absolute sorrow on his face made her heart break even more, knowing there was nothing she could say, or do, to help with the pain that he was experiencing right now. She walked back to him silently and stood beside him as Maester Luwin began to explain what happened. Bran had fallen from an old watch tower, several dozen feet. He had been lucky to not smash his head on any of the fallen stone work that surrounded the tower, but if he woke, he would most likely not have any use of his legs from such a bad fall.

At this, Robb had taken a sharp breath, hearing that his brother, who loved to climb, who dreamed of becoming a Knight, would never walk again. Ana remembered reaching out then and taking his still gloved hand in her own, holding it firmly, and feeling his own hand grip back.

Now, a day later, as she entered the hall where her family was breaking fast, she had made her mind up. She was no longer a little girl, Ana reminded herself, she was a woman grown and had to make a woman's decision.

She would not be returning to King's Landing.

"Ana, come and join us for some food, darling." Cersei spoke up as soon as she saw her eldest, smiling warmly at her. Tommen and Mrycella turned in their seats, their faces lighting up as they saw Ana approaching. Ana smiled, trying not to think of how much she was going to miss them in the coming months, possibly years.

"I would love to, I'm starving." Ana replied honestly. She hadn't eaten well at the feast, nor had she eaten well yesterday after Bran's fall. Her stomach still was knotted in worry for the little Lord, but her hunger was outweighing it at the moment. She sat down next to Myrcella, pulling a plate for herself and piling on some fruit to eat. Bacon, bread, and fish felt too heavy for her at the moment.

"You look exhausted." Cersei worried then as she watched her daughter intently. "It's terrible what happened to the Stark boy, but you should not be forgetting yourself like this."

"His name is Bran, Mother." Ana reminded her gently then as she looked up to her, smiling slightly. "And I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"Your loyalty to your future family is admirable, niece, but your Mother is right. You look too pale." Uncle Jaime spoke up then as Ana turned to look at him, nodding in agreement.

"I'll do better to keep myself in better health." She replied quietly, taking in some fruit while her stomach still allowed her to. Her nerves were beginning to grow once more, having to still break the news of her decision to stay to her Mother and siblings. She was about to open her mouth to do so, when her second Uncle, Tyrion's, voice filled the hall.

"Bread, and two of those little fish." He came in, ordering a servant. "And a mug of dark beer to wash it down with some bacon, burnt black." He finished his order, moving Tommen aside with a playful grunt and taking a place at the table as well.

"Good morning, Uncle Tyrion." Ana greeted with a small smile, feeling the tension radiating off of her Mother at his mere presence. Ana had always enjoyed her intellectual talks with her Uncle, but Mother had always held a resentment towards him. Uncle Jaime once told her it was due to the fact their Mother, her Grandmother, died while birthing him. Ana knew her Mother not to be a forgiving person when the mood took her.

"Good morning, Ana!" Tyrion greeted with a wide grin. "And beloved siblings." He added as he nodded towards Cersei and Jaime, the last greeting a little more sarcastic in nature. "I hear congratulations are in order for our dear Ana, betrothed to Robb Stark, are we?" Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow, and Ana nodded in affirmation.

"It would appear so. In a years time we will wed." She replied as she glanced towards her Mother once more, now reconsidering telling her at this moment with the look on her face. She looked weary and agitated.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella's voice cut in suddenly, and the question had Ana nearly drop her fork from her hand. She looked over to her sister tenderly, reaching over to her and brushing back some of her blond curls.

"Apparently not." Tyrion answered, and Ana looked over to him, her own eyes widening slightly as she heard this. Myrcella's face brightened almost instantly.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked then as she tilted her head, her eyes hardening.

"The Maester says the boy may live." Tyrion continued then as he picked away at some bacon once it was brought to the table.

"It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain." Cersei frowned then as Ana frowned as well, looking towards her Mother in question. Why would she say such a thing? Better to be in pain and alive, than to be dead in Ana's own opinion.

"Only the gods know for certain. All the rest of us can do is pray." Tyrion finished, before starting a new conversation. "The charms of the North seem entirely lost on you, unlike Ana here." He gestured towards his niece, before Cersei shook her head.

"I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous, even for you." She replied, and Ana looked to her Uncle Tyrion in confusion.

"Going? Going where?" She asked lightly, and Tyrion grinned widely at her.

"Further North, to The Wall. Ned and Benjin Stark has given me permission to travel with Benjin's party. Ned Stark's bastard intends to take the black himself." Tyrion replied, turning back to her Mother. "Think about it! Where is your sense of wonder, dear sister? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch, the wintry abode of the White Walkers!" He ended with a playful growl towards Tommen, who laughed in return.

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black." Uncle Jaime cut in, half joking, and half serious.

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. I just want to stand on top of the Wall and piss off the edge of the world." Tyrion grinned and Ana had to do her best to hide her own smirk of amusement. Mother never liked it when they found Tyrion's dirty talk amusing. Myrcella couldn't stop her smile either, and Tommen giggled, so Mother decided that enough was enough.

"The children don't need to hear your filth. Come." Cersei ordered, standing, and Myrcella, Tommen, and Ana stood with her, walking with her from the hall. Ana paused, reaching for her Mother's hand to stop her.

"Mother, we need to talk." She swallows thickly, thinking that even if her Mother wasn't in the best of moods, now was better than later.

"About what, sweetling?" She asked as she frowned in confusion. "I know you are worried for the Stark boy, but there is nothing more you can do." She added tenderly, reaching out and touching her cheek lovingly. Ana bit down on her lower lip, shaking her head.

"This isn't necessarily about Bran." She murmured, nodding for Myrcella and Tommen to go on ahead. "Although in some ways it is." She sighed heavily as she looked up at her Mother. "And I beg for you to understand my decision. Lady Catelyn isn't fit right now, nor should she be. She is a Mother in grieving, and with Ned Stark leaving with you for Winterfell, Robb will be left in charge of Winterfell in both of his parents' absences." She swallowed thickly then as she watched the understanding coming to her Mother's face. "I want nothing more than to return to King's Landing with you and our family…but I feel a sense of duty to stay here and help where I can." Ana found her voice surprisingly stronger than she believed it would be. "They are to be my family, and Winterfell my home, I need to stay here and be responsible for my future house, and support my future husband. He is strong, but I sense he can't do this alone, and Catelyn needs someone here to remind her to care for herself. Robb will no doubt be busy with matters of this estate, and he will have too many matters to handle to take care of both his Mother and his youngest brother, Rickon. I can do both for him, to help him."

"This is _your_ decision to stay here?" Cersei asked quietly after a moment watching her daughter intently.

"It's my duty, Mother, and I need to grow up and accept it…" Ana swallowed thickly, "no matter how badly I just want to go home." She kept her tears at bay, thinking about what she was doing to herself, for a family she barely knew yet.

"You do make me so proud." Cersei murmured as she stroked her daughter's cheek with the back of her fingers. "So proud." She trailed off softly. "You are right, it is your duty to stay here and support your future family, and husband. I hold you no ill-will for your decision." She moved, resting both of her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "But I promise you this, the moment you wish to come home, I will arrange for it." She told her firmly then. "I will not leave you here feeling like I've abandoned you to the wolves."

"I don't feel that way at all Mother." Ana assured Cersei as she smiled warmly at her. "I know you love me, just as you love us all. I don't feel abandoned…just frightened." She admitted in a small voice.

Cersei gazed at her daughter sorrowfully then, nodding in understanding. "But you are my brave little lion, if anyone can survive here in the North, it's you." She sighed then as she stepped back away. "Perhaps we should visit with Lady Stark. I have yet to show my condolences, and this would be a good opportunity to let her know of your decision."

"Alright, Mother." Ana agreed as she tucked her arm in with Cersei's, walking down the hall towards the Stark's living quarters, and Bran's room. They ascended the stairs silently together, no doubt Cersei still processing her daughter's decision. The moment they reached the door to Bran's room, the atmosphere thickened and grew heavy with grief. Cersei tightened her hold on her daughter in reaction, as they both moved through the doorway.

Catelyn was working on a prayer wheel from what Ana could tell when she entered the room, but Catelyn noticed her Mother and herself almost instantly and made to stand.

"Please." Her Mother gestured graciously that she didn't have to bother with the courtesies, letting go of her daughter's arms as she approached the beside of the young Stark boy, Bran.

"I would have dressed, your Grace." Catelyn replied, obviously a little embarrassed, and Ana's heart once more went out to her soon to be Mother-by-Law.

"This is your home. I'm your guest." Cersei replied gently, and Ana was momentarily surprised at the very real compassion she was showing. It was rare to see her Mother acting so with anybody other than herself or her siblings. "Handsome one, isn't he? I lost my first boy, a little black-haired beauty." Cersei began wistfully, and Ana stiffened slightly. Neither her Mother, nor her Father, talked of her brother Steffon…ever. "He was a fighter too…tried to beat the fever that took him. Thank the gods it didn't take my Ana as well. They were twins, you know? She wailed for days on end while he was sick, but stopped the moment he was at peace. It was the most eerie thing I have ever experienced." She murmured, and Ana could feel a chill running down her spine as she glanced towards Catelyn who glanced at her, looking equally as shocked. Cersei cleared her throat then as she shook her head. "Forgive me. It's the last thing you need to hear right now." She murmured, as if coming to her senses.

"I never knew." Catelyn replied empathetically, looking between the two women with sympathy.

"It was years ago. Robert was crazed, beat his hands bloody on the wall." Cersei continue then as Ana and Catelyn both listened intently. "All the things men do to show you how much they care." She added sardonically. "The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing. A bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle." Ana could see tears building in her Mother's eyes, feeling tears building in her own as that familiar feeling of loss filled her; a loss that she never felt she truly knew, but felt all the same over her twin. "They took him away and I never saw him again. Never have visited the crypt, never." She finished as she looked over to Catelyn, her eyes distant one more. "I pray to the Mother every morning and night that she return your child to you."

"I am grateful." Catelyn replied, clearly unsure of what else to say in that moment.

"Perhaps this time she'll listen." Cersei added coldly, clearly still feeling the loss of her own boy. "My daughter has told me she has decided to stay with you here in Winterfell, to help as she can." Cersei spoke up once more after a long silence. Catelyn looked to Ana with a mixture of surprise and gratefulness.

"She does us a great honour, and a great help." Catelyn replied warmly as she smiled at Ana, and Ana was able to offer her a small smile in return. "Thank you, Princess. I'm sure Robb will be most happy to hear this news as well. I will tell him when he comes to visit next." She murmured, looking back to her son Bran.

"We will leave you to your prayers then, Lady Stark." Cersei bowed her head slightly in respect, before turning and leaving the room, Ana following silently behind her.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ana murmured quietly once they were far enough away from the room.

"With all my heart, every day." Cersei replied just as quietly, and the women continued on down the stairs in silence.

* * *

Robb Stark

Robb frowned as he walked through the courtyard, the servants all moving around frantically to make sure that everything was ready to go for his Father's departure to King's Landing. He moved through the mud, looking up at the walls and his mind drifted to Bran once more, thinking of how he used to climb them so effortlessly it used to make him envious. He would do anything just to see him wake. He glanced over towards the King's party, momentarily surprised when he saw Ana there, helping the servants organize her family's things, whilst apparently having them take away a few trunks in the process and bring them back into his home.

"Princess Ana?" Robb asked as he walked up, looking on curiously. "What are you doing out here?" He frowned a little more in concern, noticing that she didn't have a heavy fur cloak on, the one she was wearing was far too thin for this weather.

"Robb!" Ana gasped a little in shock as she spun quickly, almost losing her footing in the mud. "By the Gods, you frightened me!" She exclaimed, pressing her hand to her heaving chest. Robb held his hands up in apology, holding back a chuckle of amusement at the startled look on her face.

"I assure you that wasn't my intention." Robb replied gently. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm making sure things are where they should be." Ana answered easily as she pulled her cloak a little tighter around herself. "I…I don't know if Lady Catelyn has had time to speak with you on this matter, but I am not leaving with my family for King's Landing." She looked up to him kindly. "I'm going to stay here with you and your Mother, to help where I can." Robb looked shocked at her.

"You are?" He asked, still shocked by the news. "But what about your family? Surely you'll miss them?" He frowned, realizing he might have said the wrong thing then as he saw her green eyes well up slightly with tears.

"I will." Ana cleared her throat as her voice cracked with emotion. "But you're my family now too. Your family needs me more right now than my family. Perhaps, when Bran is better," Robb's heart leapt with hope slightly that she seemed to think he would get better, "and your Mother feels more capable to take back her duties, I will go and visit home before our wedding." Ana shrugged her shoulders. "I mean…are you okay with me staying?" She asked meekly then, her hands clasped in front of her nervously.

"Yes!" Robb blurted out, fighting back a blush when he realized how loudly he had said it when Ana jumped. "Yes, I'm definitely glad to have you here to help." He finished in a calmer voice, before frowning when he noticed her shake with a chill."We need to get you thicker clothes made and a better cloak. That won't keep you warm here in the North." He murmured as he quickly grabbed his own cloak and threw it around her shoulder's before Ana could protest.

"Now you'll be cold!" Ana frowned deeply as she shook her head. "Please, Robb, I'll be heading inside any moment now. I just need to oversee a few more details-"

"Don't argue with me on this." Robb cautioned her then gently. "Let me do this one gentlemanly thing to make up for how I acted that night at the feast. Please." He added as he watched her intently, able to tell he had won the argument as her shoulders slumped slightly and her body relaxed under his cloak.

"Alright. I'll have a servant return this to you the moment I am inside." She replied then as he smiled a bit and nodded, reaching forward and taking her hand. Ana watched him curiously as he bowed, his lips meeting the skin of the back of her hand as he did.

"Until later, Princess Ana." Robb replied easily, standing up straight and noticing the flush that was spreading from her cheeks down her neck, and he knew it wasn't coming from the cold. He fought back a masculine sense of pride as he stepped away then, seeing Jon walking from the stable with his horse's saddle. Robb bowed his head once more, leaving the Princess speechless, before heading over towards his brother.

"You've said goodbye to Bran? He's not going to die, I know it." Robb told Jon confidently, feeling even more sure of it after hearing Ana believing the same.

"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon joked with him then as Robb smirked shaking his head.

"My Mother?" He asked then, looking a little troubled, knowing how she treated Jon.

"She was very kind." Jon replied easily, and Robb smiled, though he knew better than to believe him fully.

"Good. Next time I see you, you'll be all in black." Robb commented as Jon smirked.

"It was always my colour." He replied easily, setting his saddle on his horse before turning back to Robb. Jon and Robb embraced then, knowing that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a very, very long time. Robb had always considered Jon his brother, bastard or not, and he wished he would stay in Winterfell, but he could understand why Jon had to leave.

"Farewell, Snow." He murmured to his brother, before pulling back from the hug.

"And you Stark."

* * *

Ana Baratheon

Watching the carriage leave with her family that day had been the hardest sight that she had endured in a very long time. She had managed to retain herself through her goodbyes to her Father and siblings, but when she came to her Mother, she couldn't help letting a couple tears fall. Luckily her Mother understood, and instead of lecturing her, simply hugged her and told her how much she was going to miss her while Ana was gone.

Two days have passed since then, and things were finally settling into a pace that Ana was becoming familiar with. She would break fast with Robb and his younger brother Rickon in the mornings, before going up to Bran's room to sit with Catelyn for a few hours. Most often the women didn't talk, and Ana simply sat there for support, offering to watch Bran if Catelyn wished to go and relieve herself for a while. Catelyn always was polite about rejecting Ana's offer, but rejected it nonetheless. Ana was beginning to worry for the woman. It wasn't healthy for her to be in this room, day in and day out, worrying and grieving as she was. When the sun began to fall from high noon, Ana would then retire herself from Bran's room and find Rickon to take him off of Robb's hands for a little while. The poor boy was a mess, crying all the time because he didn't understand where is Mother was and what was going on with Bran. Ana would be able to sooth him, but only for a while. Robb assured her that this was happening with him too, and it wasn't Ana's fault that Rickon remained so upset.

Then, after she would put Rickon to sleep at night, she would go to the dining hall and meet Robb for some tea. They would discuss matters regarding Bran, and his Mother, and what might happen in the next couple of weeks if Catelyn continued to refuse to do her duties. Robb was sure he would be able to handle it, and Ana did not doubt it. She was quickly learning that Robb was far more responsible than most men his age, something she wished her own brother Joffrey would soon learn.

On the second night Ana decided to check in on Catelyn one last time before she retired to bed. Hoping that perhaps she could finally convince the woman to rest in her own chambers while Ana watched over Bran.

"Talk to Poole about it." Ana heard Catelyn's tired voice come from within the room as she walked in, surprised to see that Catelyn was not alone. Maester Luwin was standing in the room, obviously trying to get Catelyn to see reason.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, my Lady." Maester Luwin replied. "We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention…"

"I'll make the appointments." Robb's voice came from behind Ana, causing her to jump slightly, startled. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

"Very good, my Lord. My Lady. Your Grace." Maester Luwin made his exit then as Robb walked across the room, looking at his Mother with concern.

"When was the last time you left this room?" He asked then as Ana glanced over to him. He looked to her and Ana shook her head, signalling to him that Catelyn hadn't left the room once since Bran's fall. Robb sighed, going for the window and opening it, hearing the dire wolves howling below. The fresh night air felt good on his face compared to the stuffy room.

"I have to take care of him." Catelyn replied earnestly then as Ana frowned deeply in concern.

"My Lady, if you do not take care of yourself as well, then you won't be able to take care of Bran." Ana told her as she walked over to her chair, kneeling next to the arm of it and looking up to Catelyn's weary face. "I can see the dark circles under your eyes, Catelyn. Whatever little sleep you are getting, it's not restful." She sighed.

"He's not going to die, Mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed." Robb tried to reason with her as well. "Ana or I can look after Bran for an evening while you eat and rest."

"What if he's wrong?" Catelyn burst out. "Bran needs me!"

"Rickon needs you!" Robb frowned back at her, his concern edging into annoyance. Ana frowned at him, giving him a look that told him to calm down, but he neither cared or never saw her look. "He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying." Catelyn looked near tears as she shook her head almost violently, the howling getting even louder outside.

"My Lady, we would call for you the minute anything changes-" Ana began.

"Close the windows!" Catelyn interrupted, nearly hysterical in the moment. "Please make them stop!" She cried then as she placed her hands over her ears. Ana frowned as she stood, heading over to the window to close it as Robb stood almost frozen by it.

"What is the matter?" She asked then in alarm, seeing the look of shock on his face.

"Fire!" Robb stated urgently, moving from the window and past Ana. "Both of you stay here, I'll come back!" He ordered, leaving the room in a hurry.

Ana sighed heavily, closing the window then as she could see the glow of a fire near what she thought was library. She sighed as she looked over, before screaming then in fright as she saw a hooded man come through the doorway.

"You're not supposed to be here, either of you." The man stated ominously as Catelyn slowly stood from her chair, shaking. Ana shook as well, before her eyes caught something shinning. They darted to the man's hand, where a blade was being held. "It's a mercy. He's dead already."

"No!" Catelyn's scream filled the room as Ana acted on instinct. She rushed forward as Catelyn moved to block the man from getting near Bran. She moved to push at the man hard, but he moved faster, slashing his knife at Ana and, catching her forearm as she brought it up as a reflex to cover her face. She felt him shove her then, grunting as she fell to the floor, turning over quickly as she paled seeing Catelyn pinned against his chest, her hands on the blade itself to stop it from cutting through her neck.

"CATELYN!" Ana screamed watching as she fought against the man, biting into his hand, before he moved and threw her to the ground as well. Ana went to move to fling herself over Bran's body, but before she could, one of the dire wolves came bounding into the room. She watched in shock as Bran's wolf tackled the assassin to the ground and began to viciously tear at his throat. Ana stood shakily, moving over to Catelyn and helping her to stand as well, wincing as she saw the blood from her hands running down her forearms. Without words the ladies clung to one and other as the man's pained screams filled the room, blood flowing from his neck where the dire wolf had ripped it apart as he died slowly. The wolf looked up once he was dead, looking back to the two women with the man's blood coating the fur around her mouth, before she jumped onto Bran's bed and lay by his still body, obviously meaning to still protect him.

"By the Gods, that dire wolf just saved Bran's life." Ana gasped then as she looked to Catelyn, who looked back at her just as shocked. She moved her over towards her chair then, helping her to sit down in it, Ana's own legs shaking as well.

"Ana, you're bleeding!" Catelyn pointed out weakly.

"So are you." Ana replied evenly, taking Catelyn's hands and looking over them. "They are clean cuts, though, thankfully." She murmured as she bit her lip, looking over as a servant came stumbling through the door.

"We heard screaming-" The maid began frantically, before stopping as her eyes landed on the dead body of the assassin.

"Send for Maester Luwin and Lord Stark." Ana directed the maid, frowning as the poor woman didn't move, still shocked. "NOW!" Ana shouted, instantly hating herself for losing her temper as she did. The maid jumped nonetheless, and rushed from the room to do as Ana bid.

"Bran, please, check on Bran." Catelyn murmured weakly, the adrenaline gone for her. Ana looked over to the bed, making a move towards it, but the dire wolf growled in warning.

"Bran is fine so long as he has that dire wolf of his protecting him. I don't think she'll let me near him right now, Catelyn." Ana replied, before looking over to the doorway as Maester Luwin came rushing in.

"My Lady." He gasped as soon as he saw the scene before him, ignoring the body on the floor and moving to Catelyn's side. He set his pack down, grabbing some clean bandages from it and barking to the same maid as before to get some water and bring it to the room to boil. "What happened?" He asked then as he glanced between the women and the body on the ground, laying in his own pool of blood.

"That man tried to kill my son." Catelyn answered weakly as Ana shook, clasping onto her own bleeding forearm.

"He…he came out of nowhere, as soon as Robb left the room to the fire." Ana murmured as she trembled, and Maester Luwin looked at her with concern as well.

"Your Grace, you're hurt." He frowned deeply at Ana as well, moving towards her now and gently removing her hand so he could look at her arm.

"I am fine for now, Maester. Tend to Catelyn." Ana replied, albeit a little weakly. "Please." She added a little more firmly, the maid rushing in with the water to boil over the fire finally.

"As you wish." Maester Luwin nodded, moving over towards Catelyn once more. It was mere seconds later that Robb came rushing through the door as well, his eyes frantically taking in the scene before him.

"What happened here?" He demanded, his voice hard and his face filled with fury. Ana watched him, feeling a shiver crawl down her spine for a new reason. Robb Stark was clearly not someone to cross. His steeled gaze turned to his Mother, noticing her hands, before looking to Ana. She watched his mouth drop then in worry as he no doubt saw the blood on her forearm. He made it to her in no more than three strides, taking her arm in his deceptively gentle hands, despite the anger that was showing in his eyes.

"Someone came to murder your brother." Maester Luwin spoke up when neither Catelyn nor Ana could clearly find the words. "It appears his dire wolf had an issue with that." He added dryly, motioning to the giant dog on Bran's bed, and the body with it's throat ripped out below him.

"I-I tried to push him out of the room, down the stairs, but he caught me with his knife and shoved me down." Ana's voice shook as Robb looked sharply back to her. He could feel her form trembling from where he stood in front of her, looking for somewhere to set her down quickly then. He saw another chair, by the window, and let her go to grab it, dragging it past the dead body and over closer to the fire and his Mother, setting Ana down in it gently.

"Then I tried to stop him as well, he tried to slice my neck, but I caught his blade in my hands. He overpowered me, and nearly got to Bran, before his wolf came in and saved us all." Catelyn finished, her voice sounding a little stronger now as the Maester started to clean her wounds and dress them.

"Why on earth would anyone want to kill Bran?" Robb asked, looking between the two women. "What could Bran possibly have done?"

"Perhaps it isn't what Bran has done, but what he might know." Catelyn replied ominously, and Ana frowned deeply at that thought. Then, it suddenly hit her.

Bran fell for the first time ever while her family was visiting Winterfell. She glanced towards Catelyn, seeing Catelyn looking at her in a new way, a way that Ana wasn't sure she quite felt comfortable with.

Would Catelyn Stark really accuse her family of Bran's fall and near assassination?

* * *

As always, please review with your thoughts!

Until later,

Tiggs1990


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the world that George R.R. Martin created!

This chapter is quite a bit smaller unfortunately than the first two-but there is still some significant interactions going on!

Special thanks to:

Otakugirl1996 for reviewing: I will most certainly be changing the plot lines eventually, just got to get to a believable break off point :)

Guest for reviewing: Glad to hear you're enjoying this story so far! I know this chapter might seem boring compared to the last couple chapters, but please stick with me here!

The Three Stoogies for reviewing: Glad you're enjoying it so far! Please stick with me through this chapter-it gets better I promise!

HPuni101: I'm really really happy to hear you're enjoying Ana's character! I hope for future chapters I don't do her, or the rest of the characters, a disservice!

For adding me to their favourites: xXMoonlitSorrowsXx, Arianna Le Fay, BeautyandtheBella, Blubbssdi, SUNSHINEGIRL, skyjadeprincess, brooklynvb2001, HPuni101, Ria927, Dreamy-Girl2016

For adding me to their alerts: Amyb11, BeautyandtheBella, Blubbsdi, Hackslash24x7, Otkaugirl1996, darkwolf76, lachildress, xXMoonlitSorrowsXx, zukie400, Ashleerain, CassidyCP, Cerulean Seahorse, HPuni101, Praetor12, RandomCelebLover, Rhaenyera, Ria927, TheKingInTheNorthLives, The Three Stoogies, Yusuke Karosaki, brooklynvb2001, duck8899, fapire.x, trulyaddicted4

* * *

The Next Afternoon

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us." Catelyn frowned as she looked between the men around her. "I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." She ended lowly. Catelyn had earlier gone and inspected the place where Bran had fallen, including inside the tower itself. There she had made a very disturbing discovery. Clearly someone had been in that tower…someone with long golden hair.

Maester Luwin looked troubled. "The boy was always sure-footed before."

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child?" She looked gravely towards her son. "Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."

"Saw what, my Lady?" Theon asked then, looking confused. Catelyn glanced towards their ward, shaking her head solemnly.

"I do not know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." She replied heavily, and she watched as Robb's face hardened in realization. What if Princess Ana was involved somehow?

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used? Its too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him." Rodrick spoke up then as he gestured to the weapon in question that he carried in his hands. Robb frowned deeply as he looked at the weapon, feeling his stomach sinking lower and lower.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother?" Robb growled lowly then, feeling that sinking feeling turning into anger. "Try to tie our families together?" He clenched his fists tightly at his sides. "If it's war they want…"

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon spoke up, stepping closer to Robb, ever eager and loyal to him. Robb looked to him with appreciation, but Maester Luwin spoke up and effectively dampened their talk of war.

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?" He asked sarcastically then, raising an eyebrow at the two young men. "Too easily words of war become acts of war." He continued wisely. "We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Catelyn spoke up then as she looked to the Maester, frowning.

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb spoke up quickly, his mind racing, trying to figure out a way to be of use…to _help_.

"No." Catelyn instantly denied, placing her hand on her son's shoulders. She took a quick moment to realize how much he had grown, and that he was a man grown now. Perhaps that scared her more; her son being a man grown, and the land perhaps being at the cusp of war. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself." She finished, the matter decided.

"Mother, you can't." Robb argued with a concerned frown. He couldn't lose both his parents to the South.

"I must." She told him, giving him a look as if to tell him her decision was final. He hadn't seen that look since he had been in trouble with her as a boy.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Rodrick spoke up then as he glanced between the two Starks.

Catelyn shook her head. "Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

"Let me accompany you at least. The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." Roderick insisted then, and Catelyn nodded in agreement, offering her old friend a small smile of thanks.

"What shall we tell the Princess then?" Maester Luwin asked as he frowned. "How can we be sure she won't send a raven to her Mother?"

"We're not even sure if she was involved or not." Theon spoke up then as he looked to Robb. "If she knows anything…" He trailed off, leaving the rest unspoken. Was Princess Ana to become their prisoner of sorts till all this was dealt with? Should they interrogate her?

"Or she may know nothing." Luwin spoke up sharply, not liking where Theon's thoughts were heading. "She could be completely innocent. This is only a shadow of an accusation to begin with; we've no idea if the Lannisters were involved at all."

"The evidence is too compelling to suggest otherwise." Robb spoke up as he looked to his Mother, troubled. "How do we handle this? How do _I_ handle this? I can't be betrothed to a woman possibly linked in the attempted murder of my own brother!"

"Again, we do not know if she knows of any of this." Catelyn sighed softly. "We shall tell her I needed to go to Riverrun, to my home, to recover." She finished then as Luwin nodded.

"A sound suggestion, my Lady." He replied in support.

"And what? Leave her here with me? In charge of the house of Winterfell?" Robb asked, aghast then. "To care of Bran? You would leave Bran in the hands of his possible murderer?"

"I truly don't believe that the Princess will try anything." Maester Luwin spoke up once more. "Not so soon after this assassin failed. _If_ it was the Lannisters, and _if_ the Princess was involved, neither will take action now, not when we are obviously aware that someone is indeed trying to harm Bran. We are paying too close attention." Robb frowned, clearly still not liking the idea.

"If the Lannisters are found guilty of attempting to take Bran's life, I don't want to be tied to the Princess." Robb finished firmly, and Catelyn nodded hearing him.

"If it is true, we will break your engagement to her." Catelyn frowned deeply. "I won't have you marrying a woman that co-conspires to kill a child." She sighed heavily then, mournfully thinking of her baby in his bed. "I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now."

* * *

Ana Baratheon

Ana winced slightly as she twinged her arm the wrong way while tending to her sewing. The cut had been clean, but had required some stitches done by the Maester to seal the wound. She had written earlier this morning to her Mother about the attack, and sent the raven to King's Landing. She knew it would be perhaps a week before she heard back, maybe longer. She felt a chill go down her spine as she recalled the encounter, looking over Bran's bed to the side where the man had been lying the night before.

Why would someone want to hurt little Bran Stark? He was just a boy? Just a tiny little boy. He couldn't have done anything to hurt anyone.

And that blade…Ana had caught a glimpse of it a few times before Sir Rodrick had taken it away. It looked expensive…and she had this sinking feeling that she had seen that exact blade before, but couldn't remember from where.

 _All that blood_ , Ana thought, her stomach churning, _Catelyn's, mine, that man's…all that blood_. Ana had never seen so much in her life, nor even beheld such a gruesome sight as the direwolf tearing that man's throat out. She glanced towards said direwolf, still planted firmly on Bran's bed, feeling some warmth coming through the fear of the beast. That direwolf had risked it's own life to save Bran's. You couldn't count on most men making such a sacrifice, yet this animal's loyalty obviously knew no fear or bounds. It suddenly made Ana wish she had a direwolf of her own.

Robb had a direwolf, Ana knew. Grey Wind, she believed he was called. Robb had never introduced her to his direwolf, and Ana had yet to run into him herself. It seemed as if the direwolves were either at their Master's sides, or kenneled in the stables when not. She knew that Catelyn wasn't too fond of them herself, at least, not until last night. Perhaps Catelyn would be changing her outlook on her children's direwolves now.

"How is he?" Ana looked up from her sewing work, seeing Catelyn standing at the door way, her bandaged hands hanging uselessly by her sides. Ana stood quickly from Catelyn's seat then, glancing back towards Bran.

"Hasn't moved, and neither has his direwolf." Ana commented lightly, before looking back to Catelyn. "What is her name?" She asked lightly as Catelyn moved into the room, holding the prayer ring she had finished.

"He hadn't named her before…" Catelyn replied, trailing off then as she moved and placed the prayer ring on the wall over Bran's bed.

"How are your hands, my Lady?" Ana asked then, and Catelyn turned to her, still looking a little as if she were in distant thought. Like she wasn't completely here in the moment.

"Well as can be expected." Catelyn replied then, looking to the bandage on Ana's arm. "And your arm?"

"Sore, but as you say, well as can be expected." Ana replied as she flexed her arm a little, wincing at the pull of the stitches. "It makes sewing a little difficult." She admitted, gesturing towards her sewing in her opposite hand. Catelyn tilted her head hearing her, walking over to the young lady then.

"What are you sewing?" She asked curiously.

"Something for Bran when he wakes." Ana replied as she held her sewing up for Catelyn to see. There was so far just outlines, one clearly of a wolf, his head tilted up as if he were howling to something yet unseen with her work. Catelyn smiled warmly then, for the first time since that night, towards Ana and Ana felt her shoulders and back relax.

"That's very sweet of you." Catelyn replied then, inwardly praying that Ana had absolutely nothing to do with her son's fall or near murder. She seemed so genuine, that Catelyn could hardly believe, being a child herself, that she'd be capable of willingly accessorizing to the attempted murder of Bran. "I am going to be leaving for a short time." Catelyn finally spoke then as Ana looked a little shocked. "I need time to recover, so I am going to go to my home of Riverrun to stay with my Father for a short time."

"My Lady?" Ana questioned as she frowned deeply, glancing between her and Bran. It was only yesterday that nobody could tear Catelyn from the very chair that Ana had just been sitting in. Now she wished to travel to the South? "How long shall you be gone?"

"I can't say for sure. At least a month, maybe more." Catelyn replied as she turned, walking over to her son's beside and sitting down on the opposite side his wolf had laid claim to. Ana was still shocked at the news as she slowly sat back down in the chair that Catelyn usually occupied. Catelyn frowned as she gently brushed his hair back from his forehead, before glancing back to Ana, her eyes drifting down to the bandage on her arm. She had thrown herself in harms way to protect Bran…why would she do that if she was a part of the plot to kill him? Why would she risk her own life?

"Catelyn?" Ana frowned as the woman seemed lost, starring at her. "Is everything alright?" Catelyn clearly came back to, her eyes darting up to meet Ana's.

"Yes, dear." She replied then as she sighed some, looking back to Bran. "Please promise me something."

"Anything, Lady Stark." Ana promised her instantly, watching the woman intently.

"Protect my son as if he were your own." She replied solemnly as she looked back to Ana, and Ana nodded, a fierce look in her green eyes.

"I will, Catelyn, by the Seven, I will."

* * *

A Few Days Later

Robb Stark

"You've been avoiding me." Robb looked up sharply as a soft feminine voice cut through the sounds of the wind and the thud of his arrows against the target. He looked over, frowning as he saw Princess Ana standing there in the mud, with thankfully a heavier cloak this time.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Robb replied easily then, looking back at his target and pulling the bow back. He leaned his head in so the corner of his mouth anchored against his thumb, making his target before releasing the arrow. He would usually feel a sense of accomplishment seeing that arrow hit it's target, but not today. Today he had too many things on his mind.

"Yes, you do." Ana sighed heavily then as she walked up further, despite his clearly cold behavior. "And believe it or not, I understand why." She added. Robb looked over at her sharply as she said this, glaring at her.

"Can you blame me for my suspicions?" Robb asked her darkly then as he turned to face her, barely containing his anger now. His Mother had warned him not to be quick to judge, but Bran was his flesh and blood, his little brother, and there was no way he was going to let Ana trick him into thinking she was innocent when she very well might not be.

"No." Ana answered honestly, and Robb knew he must have looked a little taken aback. "There are not a lot of things to point otherwise. From what I understand, Bran had never fallen before now, when my family was visiting." She murmured then as she clasped her hands in front of her. "And until that assassin appeared with such a fine weapon, we could have assumed he had just fallen, or perhaps, it was someone else other than my family. Someone who traveled here with us. It was a very large party after all." Ana frowned. "But that weapon was too fine to indicate otherwise. I can see why you feel with certainty that someone in my family did it."

"Someone in your family _did_ do it." Robb replied harshly then as he fought the urge to throw down the bow and storm off in his anger, his body shaking with it.

"What happened to Bran was awful," Ana began, "and it is clear that, yes, it wasn't an accident. To accuse my family of such a thing though-"

"You said it yourself, nobody else in your party could have had such a fine weapon." Robb interrupted her then, his voice hard. "The Lannisters have never held much love for my family-"

"You accuse my _Mother_ of this?!" Ana's mouth fell down then as she looked at him shocked. "My Mother would _never_ hurt a child!" She exclaimed. "She may be cold and distant at times, but you don't know her like I do, Robb Stark, and I would be careful with the words you choose now. You're bordering on treason accusing my Mother, your _Queen_ , of such a disgusting act!"

"How about your Uncles then? They were both here too."

"My Uncle Jaime is a sworn Knight of the King's Guard. He would be far too honorable to make an attempt on a little boy's life."

"Yet he could kill a King by stabbing him through his back?" Robb snapped back at her, and Ana's face flushed with both rage and embarrassment. "I wouldn't hold too much on the _honor_ of a _Kingslayer_." Robb spat. "And your Uncle Tyrion?"

"By the Gods…" Ana huffed, feeling completely out of patience now. "You're grasping at straws Robb!" She glared at him. "Trying to find somewhere to put the blame, find something physical to take the blame out on!" She gestured towards the target he had currently been using. Robb stilled, now realizing what had brought him here. She was right, he needed something to take out his frustrations on.

"What about you then?" Robb snapped, and as soon as he saw the hurt look on her face, he felt the tiniest twinge of regret.

"You ask that? When I will bear the physical proof of how I tried to _stop_ the assassination of your brother for the rest of my days?" Ana asked, her voice almost too soft to hear. Robb's gut clenches, his body telling him to stop, stop now before he hurt her further, but his mind telling him to stay his course.

"Could have been an elaborate scheme to try and make it seem as if you are innocent of all this." Robb replied, and she moved faster than he would have thought possible in all the mud. The feeling of the sting and heat against his cheek caught him off guard. He reached up, shocked, that she had actually hit him. Looking down at her then he saw the tears in her eyes, and that feeling in his stomach intensified ten-fold. He instantly regretted what he had said, swallowing thickly.

"Ana, I-"

"No." Ana replied before he could begin to apologize. "We were supposed to be friends. We are to be wedded. I stayed here to help care for your Mother and Bran, despite my wishes to return home where I belonged until our wedding day." Ana replied, her voice firm despite the shaking in her body. "I showed you loyalty by sacrificing my _happiness_ to stay here where I am needed, to help your family…to help _you_." She pointed a finger at him then. "Do you think, if I had been involved, I would have volunteered to stay where I would eventually have been found? Do you think if I _truly_ believed _my_ family was capable of such a thing, I would put myself in danger by staying here to be made a _political prisoner_ if they had been found guilty?" She asked and Robb felt more and more like an idiot the longer she went on. "Do you think I would have _stopped_ the assassin? I wouldn't have allowed myself to be anywhere _near_ that room the night it was meant to have happened if my family and I had been involved."

"I'm so-"

"NO!" Ana shouted again, stepping back from him quickly. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that you're sorry. You're only sorry because you've upset me, not because you think you're wrong about my family, or I. I won't accept that apology." Ana wrapped her cloak tighter around her shaking body. "I want you to think on what I said for a while, then we can try the apology, try moving past this, and try being friends again. Right now, though, I'm too angry to listen to an apology." She breathed out, and Robb swallowed thickly, nodding in understanding.

He watched as Ana stormed off, feeling something even worse than anger.

Guilt.

* * *

Ana Baratheon

Ana sat in her usual spot beside Bran's bed, stabbing viciously at her sewing. If she were being honest, she was envisioning Robb's face on the cloth as she did so. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! Accusing her family and herself of such a disgusting act!

Ana knew that her family wasn't perfect. Father and Mother did not have the same marriage as Lord and Lady Stark. Mother would admit, that in the very short time her twin brother Steffon was alive, there was at least some affection, but it grew bitter once more by the death of him. Ana was no fool, she knew the stories of her Father and Lyanna Stark, knew that her Father had never been able to properly let the woman go to love her Mother. Cersei Lannister had remained a strong and dignified woman through it all-the cheating, drinking, and constant belittling.

Though Ana hated the way her Father treated her Mother, he hadn't been so cruel to her or her siblings. If anything he often treated them with a distant interest, but she remembered times throughout their childhoods that he would spend time with them and take them for trips outside of King's Landing. Ana even remembered the time that she had walked in on her Father playing tea party with Myrcella!

But he had also been quite intoxicated when it had happened, thankfully Myrcella hadn't noticed.

Ana sighed heavily as she placed her sewing down on her lap, staring at Bran then as she mulled things over. If she were being honest with herself, maybe she wasn't as angry at Robb as she thought. Maybe she was more angry with herself. For a minute, she had almost believed his argument, and that guilt weighed down heavily on her now. How could she have thought, for even a second, that her Mother would be capable of such a thing? She loved children!

 _Well, she loves_ her _children_. A voice in Ana's head said, and she quickly shook it away.

Suddenly Ana heard a gasp coming from Bran's bed and shot to her feet, her sewing clattering to the ground. Her heart racing, she rushed over to his bedside, her hands shaking as she looked down at the tiny boy.

And saw his blue eyes staring back up at her.

* * *

So I know this was a much shorter chapter than usual, but I think some heavy stuff definitely happened! Please review and let me know your thoughts! I promise Ana will have her own story, just have to be patient and wait for the opportune moment!

Best!

Tiggs1990


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so so sorry for the delayed posting! I honestly have no excuse whatsoever for this! I honestly just lost my muse for this story for a while.

As always reviews are welcomed (very very welcomed) along with suggestions on where you might like to see this story go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ana.

Happy reading!

Chapter 4

A Week Later

Ana Baratheon

Ana chewed slightly on her lower lip as she looked out the window, having sat herself on the small ledge once she had found this quiet place. She was deep in thought about many things, her family, Bran…and Robb. She was the one avoiding him now, too afraid she would give in too easily to his apology for his behaviour should she run into him. Call it vindictive, but she wanted him to settle in the guilt of his accusations for a little while longer than was probably necessary. Her Mother had told her that she was like her Father in that sense, and could hold a grudge with spectacular skill.

Then again, Ana felt that was more so the Lannister in her. Lannisters always pay their debts.

She was convinced, without a single doubt, that her family was not involved in Bran's 'accident' and the subsequent attempt on his life by that assassin. To have Robb accuse her family, accuse her, of such an ugly act still made her blood boil and her temper flare. Perhaps that was more so where her Father's influences came in-her bloody temper. Quick to incite, and it would linger at a length.

"Princess?" Ana looked over as a voice broke the silence, a little surprised to see that Maester Luwin had found her.

"Maester," Ana slid from her seat on the ledge, a small, fond smile on her lips. The elderly man had really grown on her during the last month of her stay here. He seemed to be the only one of the household that attempted to speak to her, nor look at her with unspoken accusations. The rumors had flown through Winterfell, though surprisingly not as fast as they would have in King's Landing. Everyone knew of the attempt on Bran's life, and now the conspiracy of whom it might have been. No doubt with the timing of it all, her family was intertwined with most of the theories.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Maester Luwin asked, a look of concern on his face as he frowned slightly. "Are you well?"

"Oh yes, nothing but a small bout of homesickness." Ana admitted as her smile turned a little sad then, telling a half truth. She was homesick. Maester Luwin looked at her with understanding then as he shifted closer, his robes whispering against the ground and his chain jingling slightly with each step.

"That's completely understandable, Your Grace. You are a long way from home, and I doubt you've been far from family for this long a time before?" He asked and Ana nodded.

"That's true." She sighed heavily. "Doesn't help that Robb and I are fighting." She added dryly then. The Maester lifted an eyebrow hearing her.

"I wouldn't really call it a fight, after all, you've hardly allowed yourself to be in a room long enough with him for a fight to break out." He pointed out, and Ana flushed a little in embarrassment.

"I've been a little childish." Ana admitted freely then as she sighed some, smoothing her skirts out. "His accusations hurt terribly though. How could he think that of me? Of my family?"

"I won't make excuses for Lord Robb." Maester Luwin began wisely. "You are right in your feelings-he shouldn't have been so forthcoming with his blame. He's a young man, though, and young men often times act before thinking things through." He chuckled some. "I would know." Ana couldn't help a small laugh as well at Maester Luwin's admission.

"Please, tell me they grow out of that?" She asked jokingly, and Maester Luwin shook his head.

"Unfortunately not." He replied dryly, before sighing some. "I apologize for Robb's behavior, he was raised better than that, I promise you. He was hurting-feeling useless, so he lashed out, but that isn't an excuse for how he treated you." Ana nodded in agreement, before Maester Luwin when on. "But if I may, Your Grace, with the utmost respect?" He asked, and Ana rose an eyebrow then.

"You may." She replied cautiously then, and Maester Luwin continued on, obviously doing his best to choose his words wisely.

"As Your Grace pointed out…this fight has two sides. Perhaps it's finally time to allow Lord Robb to apologize and move on, rather than the both of you continuing to stew about it? This won't do good for your future marriage if you both cannot figure out how to have a proper argument, and to resolve them as well." He continued, and Ana sighed heavily, nodding reluctantly in agreement.

"You are right." She murmured softly then as she felt her face flush a little, coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't any better than a child when thinking she could win an argument. Arguments weren't meant to be won or lost-the were meant to communicate for more positive outcomes. "Do you know where Lord Robb is now?" She asked softly then.

"I believe he was heading for Lord Bran's room." Maester Luwin replied and Ana nodded.

"Thank you, for everything, Maester Luwin." Ana murmured as she smiled softly at him on the way by, hoping he realized fully what she meant. She was thankful to feel she had at least one friend here right now, and thankful to have someone who wasn't afraid to tell her when she was in the wrong. As a Princess, you unfortunately didn't meet many people that were brave enough, or eloquent enough, to stand up to her bad behaviours. Maester Luwin bowed slightly in response as she brushed by him and headed for the tower that led up to Bran's room. She took the steps two at a time, by-passed Old Nan, and as she approached the opened door she could hear Robb's voice rumbling as he spoke to Bran.

"…live inside of a blue eyed giant, called Macumber." Robb's voice sounded amused, and it put Ana at ease to hear he was in a good mood at the present.

"Maybe we do." Came Bran's small voice then. Ana wished Catelyn Stark were here right now to hear him and see him.

"How do you feel? You still don't remember anything?" Robb asked then and Ana stiffened slightly then, frowning a little. She didn't blame him for being so intent on trying to figure out what had happened, but he had asked this same question to Bran a dozen times in the past week. The poor boy was getting frustrated-not with Robb-but with himself for not being able to remember. "I've seen you climb a thousand times. In the wind and the rain…a thousand times. You never fell." Ana could envision Robb frowning now, and Bran shaking his head again.

"I did though." Bran replied evenly, a bite to his words. "It's true what Maester Luwin said, isn't it? About my legs?" Ana placed her hand over her mouth then as her eyes stung slightly. Not once had he talked about his legs with her this week after Maester Luwin had delivered the news. She had been there with him. He hadn't even blinked-it was like he had known before Maester Luwin had to confirm it. There were no tears, no shouts of anger, he had been utterly emotionless. It had sent shivers down her spine. She imagined Robb must have been unable to say the words himself, as suddenly Bran made a horrific admission. "I'd rather be dead."

"Don't ever say that!" Robb cut him off passionately then as Ana held in a horrified gasp hearing the young boy. She couldn't blame him for how he felt, but to hear him admitting it out loud…

"I'd rather be dead." Bran repeated, annunciating each word as he did. Ana shook her head, leaning back against the wall then as she took a deep breath, brushing at the couple of tears that had slid from her eyes. That poor boy, once able to run and play like all ten years olds, now he would be confined to beds and chairs all his life.

"Brandon Stark, if you ever say those words again-" Robb's voice was growing angry, so Ana quickly stepped into the room.

"Robb." Ana spoke up firmly then as she watched both Bran and Robb look to her, confused at her sudden entrance. Robb still looked furious as well. "Can I speak with you?"

"I'm speaking with my brother-" Robb began angrily.

"Now. Robb." Ana frowned at the tone of her voice, a tone she had rarely used. It was a tone that left no room for argument-her royal voice.

"As you wish, Your Grace." Robb replied coldly then as he stood from the bed, marching past her through the doorway. Ana moved to follow him, glancing back towards Bran and saw he looked at her and gave her a small smile. He knew what she had done, and he appreciated it. Ana smiled back in return.

"I'll come back soon, Bran, try to get some rest." She murmured softly to him, and he nodded, moving himself to lay down on his bed. She sighed then, closing the door, and turning to come face to face with a very frustrated Robb. She blushed a little, having thought he would have continued on down the stairs without her. Right now, with her standing at the top and him a few down, his face was level with her's, and too close for her comfort. She cleared her throat then.

"Why don't we find somewhere to talk? Let Bran rest?" Ana asked lightly then, and Robb's shoulders finally relaxed a little as he sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair then and turning around, heading down the stairs silently. Ana followed as well, gathering her skirts so she didn't trip and fall. She came to the base of the stairs, finding Robb there with his arms crossed, looking ready for a fight.

"Here?" She asked then as she lifted an eyebrow, and Robb simply nodded, obviously not willing to start. "Alright, fine." She murmured then as she sighed heavily, bracing herself and mentally remembering to keep her temper in check. "I apologize for avoiding you this past week." She started then, and Robb looked confused at first. His arms loosened across his chest and fell to his sides then. "It was childish of me to leave you this long to be able to formally apologize to me for your words earlier. I'm ready to hear it now." She held her head high, waiting as Robb processed what she said.

"You interrupted my time with Bran to allow me the privilege of apologizing for something that happened a week ago?" Robb asked then scathingly and Ana's eyes widened, clearly surprised.

"No," Ana replied sharply then as she glared at him, her shoulders straightening. "I interrupted your time with Bran because you were about ready to chew that poor boy out!"

"That is really none of your concern!" Robb frowned deeply as he stepped closer, his back straight, clearly sizing himself up. "If you hadn't heard, Bran was admitting he would rather be dead than be crippled!"

"You don't think feeling that way is even slightly justified for a ten year old boy?!" Ana cried back at him then as she shook her head. "You need to give him time to adjust. He's going to say things he doesn't mean right now, and you're just going to have to let him say those things and reassure him! Not get angry at him!"

"You have no idea what he, or my family, is going through right now!" Robb insisted then as he threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "You have no right to judge how I am handling things. This is my home! My family. Not your's." He hissed at her then angrily, and Ana felt a sharp needle of hurt hit her in the chest. She took a step back then, knowing she looked wounded because she could see the guilt in Robb's face again as he watched her. He sighed heavily then, rubbing his face in his hands, before looking back to her once more. "Ana…I'm sorry." He murmured then, his body relaxing once more. "For everything, for last week, for now. Gods, I didn't mean that." He murmured in regret. Ana wrapped her arms around herself, feeling small for the first time in a long time.

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have said it. Some part of you believes it, anyway." She murmured as she looked at him sadly. "Is this really what our marriage is going to be like?" She asked then, and Robb frowned all the more. He wanted to blurt out that if her family was found guilty, there wouldn't be a marriage, but he managed to hold back his impulsiveness for once.

"I would hope not." He murmured instead as he ran his fingers through his hair, making the once neatly combed curls wild.

"I wouldn't want that either." Ana replied then as she sighed heavily, running her fingers through her own dark hair. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm trying to be helpful." She admitted after a long pause as she chewed some on her lower lip. "Clearly it's something I need to work on. Being a Princess I am used to giving orders, not suggestions. I need to remember how different those two things are."

"Thank you." Robb murmured, knowing instinctively that was her way of apologizing as well. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like I did with you."

"Thank you." Ana replied softly in the same manner that Robb had, nodding. "I know you don't trust me right now." She pointed out as Robb frowned a little, not about to deny it. "I don't honestly know what I've done to earn your distrust, but I know somehow it's happened."

"I-" Robb sighed heavily then, shaking his head. "I don't want to get into this argument again." He finished slowly then as he watched her intently, hoping she would take the cue to stop. Ana simply nodded then as she looked sadly at the floor.

"Alright." She replied simply, turning around then and heading back up the stairs to Bran's room.

Leaving a very confused Robb Stark behind in her wake.

King's Landing

Cersei and Jaime

"How could you be so stupid?" Cersei hissed at her brother as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Calm down." Jaime sighed heavily then as he shook his head.

"He's a child…10 years old! What were you thinking?" She snapped at him angrily then, and Jaime sighed heavily.

"I was thinking of us. You're a bit late to start complaining about it now." Jaime muttered dryly then.

"Ana needs to be sent for to come home." Cersei was pacing in her chambers as Jaime looked on with a concerned frown. "She isn't safe up there with the Starks, not now." She added as she looked to Jaime expectantly. "Well?" She asked, obviously looking for him to start making suggestions about how to get Ana home.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Cersei." Jaime admitted as he frowned deeply. "But if we were to send for her, to pull her from Winterfell, things would look even more suspicious on our part."

"What if the Stark boy remembers?" Cersei hissed lowly then. "What if he remembers what he saw?" She continued lowly. It had sent a chill down her spine when she had been informed that Bran, despite all the odds, had awoken, and her first thought had been of Ana. "She's in danger there!"

"If he remembered we would have heard news by now of Ana being held as a political prisoner." Jaime stepped forward, frowning when Cersei stepped back from him. "Think logically, Cersei, the boy has no memory of what happened."

"I can't think logically when it's my child who will be in the middle of it all!" Cersei hissed lowly at him. "It's fine for you, Ana isn't your's, you could care less what happens to her." She accused irrationally.

"You know that isn't true!" Jaime replied sharply then to Cersei as he straightened up in anger. "Ana is my niece, my family, and I love her like I love our own." He told her firmly, and Cersei slowly relaxed, seeing the truth in his eyes. "If there was a way to get her, I would do it, I promise you. Right now she is safe where she is." He murmured as he reached out once more, relieved when Cersei allowed him to gently pull her in, holding her to him for comfort. "King's Landing is going to become a dangerous place, sister, far more dangerous than the North, I'm afraid." He murmured into her hair then, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"I should have never allowed her to stay." She murmured against his chest, and he could feel her shaking. Jaime frowned deeply; it was very rare for his sister to show weakness like she was now.

"Don't blame yourself, you wouldn't have been able to change her mind, nor have the power to have made her come home with us." Jaime frowned deeply. "If you're going to blame someone, blame your husband. He didn't want what was best for Ana, he wanted what he never was able to get. He used your daughter, you tried to protect her as best you could." He rubbed her back soothingly, holding her tightly to him.

"I can't lose her Jaime." Cersei murmured brokenly and Jaime held her tighter.

"I won't let that happen, Cersei, I promise you. If the boy says anything, then we'll say he's lying."

"And if Robert doesn't believe us?"

"Then I'll kill him." Jaime replied simply. "I'll kill the boy, Ned Stark, the King…the whole bloody lot of them until we, our family, Ana and our children, are the only people left in this world."

Robb Stark

Winterfell

Robb sat stiffly in his Father's chair, having looked upon it when he entered the hall and found himself feel extremely intimidated. The feeling hadn't gone away, and though he would never admit it, he felt incredibly small in that chair. It held so much responsibility, a responsibility he had always known would be his one day, but hadn't been expecting that day to come so soon. He had told Theon to fetch his brother, before his friend had returned to his side.

Tyrion Lannister was gracing their halls once more, and this time, Robb would be ready.

"Has the Princess been informed of her Uncle's arrival?" Maester Luwin asked, and Robb nodded curtly. No matter where they may stand, he couldn't just blatantly lie to her. They were finally at least civil once more, and he didn't want to risk another argument. No sooner than Maester Luwin had inquired of Ana, did he hear the familiar sound of her heeled shoes against the stone as she quickly entered the hall, looking around anxiously.

"Is he here yet?" She asked as she approached the front of the room, where he and his small counsel now sat. Robb shook his head in answer, before the large doors opened at the end of the hall. Ana spun around quickly, and Robb could see the large smile breaking out onto her face as she saw her Uncle enter. It was then that Robb was reminded of how she hadn't seen any of her family for well over two months now.

"Uncle Tyrion!" Ana grinned, and Robb watched as she ran over to him, kneeling down and hugging him as he hugged her back tightly.

"Dear girl, the North is growing on you, but in a good way." Tyrion grinned at her, cupping her face affectionately then, before frowning a little as he looked around her. "Your much warmer than your future husband thankfully." He added as Ana frowned in confusion then, standing and turning to look at Robb. Robb squirmed a little in his seat under her scrutiny, but held his ground all the same. He didn't like to feel her judgement for some reason-it had never bothered him before now.

"I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit." Tyrion clarified as he and Ana moved up the hall, closer to Robb.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb's voice came out evenly and cold. Inwardly he was proud of himself, but once again he felt his resolve crumble a little seeing the look on Ana's face.

Why did he care what she thought now?

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?" Tyrion asked, and that caused his ego to take a hit. Boy? He was a man, Lord of Winterfell in his Father's stead. He was no longer a boy, and he wouldn't be addressed as such.

"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my Father is away." Robb countered then, his chest puffing a little, as childish as he knew the action to be. Why should he feel the need to size himself up agains the Imp of all people. Then his eyes indirectly looked for Ana, seeing that she was watching intently.

What in the Seven Hells was he doing? He sounded like a brat. This wasn't him at all.

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy." Tyrion replied evenly, and Ana looked on, ever more confused.

"What is going on here?" She spoke up as she looked between Robb and Tyrion.

"Would you like to explain this to your future wife?" Tyrion asked sharply, and Robb glared at him.

"It's none of your concern, Princess." Robb replied simply, coldly, and Ana frowned deeply in insult.

"You've mistreated my family, this is most certainly my concern." Ana replied sharply then, her own voice taking on an authoritative note.

"Remember your place here, Ana." Robb replied sharply, and instantly regretted it as her mouth fell open, but his stupid mouth wouldn't stop. "You cannot continue to pull rank on me as you have." Ana blushed brightly in embarrassment at being addressed as she was in front of everyone. She opened her mouth, about to lash out, and Robb was preparing for the imminent argument, before the doors opened and Hodor came in carrying Bran.

"So it's true." Tyrion spoke up then, effectively changing the subject, for which Robb was internally grateful for. "Hello, Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?" He asked, and if Robb had been so inclined in that moment to listen carefully, he'd be able to hear the genuine concern in Tyrion's voice.

"He has no memory of that day." Maester Luwin spoke up for Bran then.

"Curious." Tyrion replied, looking thoughtful.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked sharply then, feeling his temper barely being held back.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt." Tyrion replied dryly to Bran instead, and Robb watched intently as Ana moved closer as well to see what Tyrion had brought. He held onto a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Kneel Hodor." Bran commanded, and he did as he was ordered.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion asked, and Robb found himself confused now as to where this was going to go.

"Yes. Well, I mean I did like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs." Maester Luwin interjected, clearly not wishing to see Bran be hurt further.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride." Tyrion replied as Robb leaned forward slightly in his seat hearing him.

"I'm not a cripple." Bran fought and Ana reached forward, warmly placing her hand on his shoulder to squeeze it. Robb watched the interaction, taking notice of how close his little brother and Ana had gotten.

"Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it!" Tyrion replied sarcastically, and Ana let a small smile come on her features. Robb, meanwhile was struck with utter curiosity to find out where Tyrion was going with this. So much so, his anger was forgotten for the moment. "I have a gift for you." Tyrion handed Bran the parchment and he opened it to look. Ana leaned over to see what was on it as well, and a delighted smile came over her features. "Give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider." Tyrion continued as he looked to Robb and Maester Luwin now instead. "Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice."

"Will I be able to ride?" Bran asked hopefully then, and Robb felt his own soul lighten seeing the smile coming onto his brother's features. It was the first smile he had seen from him in a very very long time.

"You will. On horseback, you will be as tall as any of them." Tyrion replied and Ana laughed joyfully hearing him.

"Uncle, this is absolutely amazing. You've really outdone yourself this time!" Ana gushed happily. "Thank you, so much." She murmured softly then as Tyrion looked up to her and nodded with a smile.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb found himself asking, not wanting to trust such a thing and bring such happiness to his brother, for it to be torn away. He couldn't handle that, Bran wouldn't survive being given hope, only to have it cruelly taken away. "Why do you want to help him?"

"Robb!" Ana frowned deeply hearing him as she stood straighter. "Tyrion has offered Bran the world, and you dare to accuse him of trickery?!"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things." Tyrion replied softly then as he gave Bran a smile, for which he returned. Robb, reluctantly, spoke the next few words.

"You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is your's."

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark." Tyrion replied evenly as he turned to Ana, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It was truly splendid to see you well, niece, even for the short amount of time." He told her as Ana frowned a little then.

"Please stay, Uncle." She pleaded quietly to him, and he shook his head sadly then, letting go of her hand and turning away, walking back down the hall.

"There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier." He called back to Robb over his shoulder then, exiting the hall. Robb frowned as he watched him go, silently relieved that he had decided to do just that-but his relief quickly turned to anxiousness as he saw the look that Ana gave him as she turned around.

A look that said she wouldn't be forgetting this any time soon.

Please let me know what you think!

-Tiggs1990


End file.
